Quiéreme, si te atreves
by writemeletters
Summary: Katniss es una chica hermosa, talentosa y rica con una vida perfecta. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce al ex de su mejor amiga y con una bofetada se gana como enemigo a Peeta, el líder de una famosa banda conocida por sus peleas constantes. Mientras ambos descubren el tipo de relación que comienzan, sucesos trágicos suceden y descubren que no son tan desconocidos como creían.
1. Conociéndole

**Esta historia está basada en una historia de WATTPAD "Talk back and you're dead" de la autora Alesana Marie. Es una mera traducción de la historia original y realizaré varios cambios. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la autora original, esto solo es por diversión.**

**-writemeletters**

* * *

**QUIÉREME SI TE ATREVES**

…**..**

**PRÓLOGO**

…**..**

Se supone que toda gran historia de amor siempre tiene un gran principio: vuestros ojos conectan con miles de chispas, el primer toque es mágico, o simplemente con veros os quedáis sin aliento… bueno, el nuestro simplemente no fue así. Yo prefiero pensar que fue algo casual, simple, sin que ambos sepamos que realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Sinceramente, fue un encuentro… no tan agradable de contar.

Se supone que toda gran historia de amor siempre tiene un gran principio… ¿acaso eso significa que también vaya a tener un gran final… feliz?

…**..**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

**Parte 1. "El gran encuentro"**

* * *

_¿Qué es el amor? Un gran error aunque una muy deseada que produce un problema en el corazón y debilita el funcionamiento del cerebro humano. Efectos secundarios: brillo en los ojos, mejillas sonrojadas, presión de la sangre alta, cosquillas en el estómago y unas ganas desmesuradas de tener… contacto físico._

Ugh. Eso es lo que pienso.

Dejo el libro en la estantería donde pone un cartel de "Lectura Juvenil: Amor". Genial, Katniss… dime cómo demonios hemos llegado a esta estantería cuando has venido aquí a por un libro de ciencias.

-¿No lo va a comprar? –de repente me pregunta una de las dependientas. –Parecía muy interesada…

-¿Uhh? –digo con confusión mientras la miro. –No, sólo estaba ojeando…

-Es uno de los best-sellers del momento… -me ofrece el libro con una sonrisa. –La historia es muy interesante… va de un amor sobre una chica buena y un chico malo y…

_Cliché_, pienso para mí misma.

-Ahmmm, buscaba este libro de ciencias. –le doy el papel. –Lo siento, pero no leo ese tipo de libros.

-Vaya, es que parecía… bastante interesada. –deja el libro en la estantería. –Ahora mismo le busco su libro.

-Gracias.

Sigo a la dependienta mientras va en busca de mi libro, mira que ofrecerme a mí un libro de amor juvenil, bueno, ella no me conoce… si tan sólo supiera que sólo leo ese tipo de cosas cuando realmente me quiero poner enferma… En fin, no veo cómo habrá llegado a ser un best-seller, con ese sumario… ¡Já!

Finalmente la chica encuentra mi libro y es cuando ya estoy a punto de pagarlo en el cajero me doy cuenta que un montón de gente se está amontonando en mitad de todo el centro comercial. Pago el libro y salgo de la tienda con la mirada posada en la multitud. No lo voy a negar, no soy chismosa pero el inevitable sentir curiosidad por semejante multitud. ¿Qué demonios habrá tan interesante allí?

-¡No entiendo cómo has podido hacerme esto! Yo… me dijiste que era la única y ahora… ahora te encuentro aquí. –mientras más me acerco oigo más la voz y los sollozos de una chica. –Me dijiste que tenías que ir a ver a tu tía en el hospital… ¡y aquí estás con otra!

Un sensación de miedo me abarca. Ese tío es un imbécil… pero hay algo raro. Presiento que algo malo va a pasar…

-¡TE LO DI TODO! ¡TODO! ¡HASTA MI… VIRGINIDAD!

La gente suelta un suspiro y comienzan a murmurar. ¿Por qué me siento tan rara? Mi cuerpo reacciona como si eso que ha dicho la chica me involucrase a mí… directamente.

Me adentro entre la multitud y es entonces cuando veo a nada más y nada menos que a una chica alta, con el pelo rubio, y más blanca que la porcelana, enfrente de un chico que tiene una expresión indescriptible en la cara.

La chica… es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Te conozco? –el chico se pronuncia. Su voz no suena muy contento que digamos.

Espera un momento… ¿Madge tiene novio? Creí oír algo sobre un chico cuando hablaba con Rue y Clove pero creía que ya habían cortado. Sí, estoy segura de que ya habían cortado. A no ser que este sea ese chico con el que chatea y que ella no me quiere contar nada.

-¿La conoces, Peeta? –habla la chica que está al lado del chico. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-No. –el chico responde fríamente.

Vale, esto no suena muy bien.

-¡Y encima me niegas! ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde la última vez que me dijiste que me amabas!

Dios mío. ¿En serio? Esto no me está gustando para nada. Si mi amiga dice que es su novio es porque así es… ella no tiene ninguna razón por qué mentir. Sin embargo, él sí. Los chicos como él los conozco como la palma de mi mano. Dicen querer a una cuando tienen a un grupo de animadoras entero esperando… pobre amiga mía. Aunque en parte la culpa la tiene ella, digo, mira que fijarse en un tío como él… pero ya me escuchará después.

Obviamente eso no va a quedar así como así.

-¡Déjame en paz, perra! –exclama el chico hacia mi amiga.

Esto no puede seguir así. Encima que es él quién ha sido descubierto, le tiene que hablar así a mi amiga. No, simplemente no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Por eso, antes de que mi cerebro reaccione lo hace primero mi cuerpo… un gran error por mi parte.

Entonces mi amiga se sorprende cuando mi mano posa en su hombro. Sin embargo, la expresión en su cara no es la que esperaba ver. Su piel blanca ahora tiene un color pálido, y sus ojos, azules como el mar, me miran redondos y llenos de sorpresa. Supongo que ella no esperaba verme aquí, yo tampoco, pero ahora ella ya no está sola, no pienso permitir que un chico de esta calaña la trate de la manera más cruel…

-¡TÚ! –le apunto con mi dedo índice, tan cerca de su cara que estoy a punto de tocar la punta de su nariz. -¡¿QUIÉN COJONES CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MI AMIGA?!

Y es ahí cuando le miro de la cabeza a los pies… trago en seco, es muy alto.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Encima de que eres la que le ha engañado, tienes el valor de hablarle de esa manera!

El chico solo me mira perplejo, con la frente fruncida y… los ojos como si le fueran a salir millones de cuchillas dispuestas a atravesarme el cuerpo.

-Kat… Kat… -balbucea mi amiga mientras tira de mi brazo. –De… déjalo estar… vámonos… -susurra.

Vale, esto es muy extraño. Antes ella estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a este tipo y ahora, cuando ya tiene a alguien quién la defienda se pone así…

-Tranquila Madge, no pienso dejar que esta basura te trate así… ¡me niego! –exclamo.

Pero Madge me mira con suplica. No… no… esto no puede quedar así. Mi amiga le dio el regalo más preciado que le puede regalar a alguien y ahora él la trata así. Claro, como ya ha conseguido lo que quería la tira como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

-Dejad de gastar mi preciado tiempo, perras… -suelta el chico haciendo que mi sangre se calentara aún más.

¿Perra, yo? ¡Já! No, este chico no tiene límites.

-¡¿Qué vas a seguir negando a mi amiga?! ¡Increíble! –exclamo.

Entonces da un paso hacia mí y me quedo sin palabras. Su mirada es tan fija que logra que me quede quieta como una estatua. Kat, ¿cuántas veces te tienen que decir que te metas solamente con los de tu tamaño? ¿Él no será capaz de pegarme un guantazo, verdad? Lo digo por toda la gente que nos rodea… Uhhh… que alguien me salve de este monstruo.

-No lo volveré a decir, te vas… o te mato. –amenaza.

Mantente firme Katniss… él no te va a hacer nada…

Mirada desafiante…

-¡No… no te tengo miedo! –exclamo, si no fuera porque lo he hecho temblando y porque se me ha salido un gallo, habría parecido al menos un 10 por ciento creíble

¡Tengo miedo! ¡Oh príncipe azul, si de verdad existes, este es el momento perfecto para hacer tu entrada triunfal!

Él da un paso y…

¡PAK!

Mi mano se estampa en su mejilla con tanta fuerza que siento como los miles de receptores de sensibilidad en mi palma arden de dolor. Si yo me he hecho daño… no me imagino…

Oh dios, su mejilla tiene la perfecta forma de mi mano en un color rojo.

Y él precisamente no se siente muy contento con ello.

(Insertar aquí música de "Tiburón")

Si las miradas matasen… ya estaría enterrada, a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra.

-¡CORRE! –exclama Madge.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es que mi gracias a mi querida amiga sigo viva. Madge me agarra del brazo justo antes de echarse a correr como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Mi mirada no paró de fijarse en él a pesar de alejarnos poco a poco. Su mirada, intensa y completamente asesina no paró de perseguirme… hasta que mi amiga y yo desaparecimos… enteras y vivas, que es lo importante.

* * *

**Parte 2. "Sensación de Youtube más Un mensaje es igual a Muerte definitiva"**

* * *

La verdadera razón de por qué Madge actuó de esa manera cuando yo aparecí a su lado fue porque simplemente todo era mentira. O lo que es lo mismo: Ese tío no era su novio (ni siquiera lo conocía), todo era parte de un maldito juego llamado "Atrevimiento o Verdad" (el juego favorito de mis amigas), y por supuesto, yo no lo sabía y ahora ahí fuera anda un asesino en serie al que yo pegué por error por culpa de mis amigas.

-Es que simplemente… me acuerdo de ello y no puedo parar de reírme. –exclama Clove tendida en el sofá. -_¡Encima de que eres la que le ha engañado, tienes el valor de hablarle de esa manera!_ –me imita. –Es tan digno de una telenovela.

La fulmino con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuta.

-No hace ni puñetera gracia… -murmuro. –De verdad, estaba asustada pero como creía que era de verdad, es obvio que no iba a dejar a Madge de esa manera… No entiendo como habéis sido mis mejores amigas…

Madge se acerca a mí y me abraza.

-Lo siento mucho Kat, gracias por defenderme aunque todo era mentira… pero no sabíamos de que ibas a estar ahí… -se disculpa.

Clove y Rue, las otras malditas brujas al que tengo por mejores amigas asienten en disculpa… antes de estallar en un carcajada.

-¡Pero ha sido buenísimo! –exclama Rue. –Y la bofetada… ¡un diez!

Al final no puedo parar de reír con ellas. Es cierto, la verdad es que ha sido gracioso ahora que sabes que todo ha sido un simple broma. Además, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que tener miedo, digo, ni en un millón de años ese chico pueda encontrarme. Y si algún día lo hace… bueno, yo también tengo mis métodos para defenderme.

Días, meses y años han pasado… Nahh, es broma. Dos días han pasado exactamente desde el incidente del centro comercial y nadie, ni siquiera un chico parecido a él ha hecho acto de presencia en mi vida, por lo que significa que estoy completamente a salvo.

Aunque debería hablar menos rápido… porque al parecer… todos mis problemas aún no han hecho más que comenzar.

785,458 vistos. Nada más que 785,458 vistos tiene el video colgado en Youtube, donde un desconocido que seguramente era uno de los espectadores de ese día lo grabó todo y el muy maldito o maldita lo subió hace dos días en la famosa página de video.

-Eres una sensación de Youtube, Kat. -¡PAK!, suena la bofetada. –Uhh… eso ha tenido que doler… -murmura Rue.

-¡Ahora aparezco yo, ahora aparezco yo! –grita Madge.

-¡Hasta el infinito, y más allá! –grita Clove mientras en el video Madge y yo corremos por nuestras vidas. –O más bien… ¡Corre Katniss, corre!

Y estallan en carcajadas.

Por favor, oh señor de ahí arriba, si realmente existes, harás o al menos no harás que él vea este video.

-Tranquila, Kat. –me dice Rue. –Es solo un video… pasará de moda y todo el mundo se olvidará de ella cuando alguien más estúpido cuelgue otro video tan estúpido como él.

Eso es cierto. Así es intenet… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-Kat, tienes un mensaje… -Clove me alcanza mi Iphone y leo el mensaje:

"**Katniss Grace Everdeen, cuando te encuentre, estás muerta. –Tu peor pesadilla."**

¿Qué demonios significa esto?

¿No será que…? No… esto no me gusta.

Les enseño a mis amigas el mensaje y ellas no tardan en expresarme sus condolencias… y con un poquito de suerte o quizás no, Rue logra averiguar a quién pertenece el número del mensaje.

**Peeta Mellark.**

-Ahmmm… Kat, yo que tú iría llamando a tus papás… necesitas urgentemente unas guardaespaldas. –murmura Clove.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –me quejo de miedo a mi amiga. -¿Lo conoces?

-Todo el mundo le conoce, tú deberías conocerlo… mierda, nos hemos metido con quién no deberíamos… -murmura Rue.

-Es que… solamente le conocemos por nombre, si tan solo supiéramos su aspecto… -ahora susurra Madge. –Lo siento muchísimo Kat…

-¡¿Quién demonios es?! –exclamo.

Mis tres amigas se miran entre sí con una verdadera cara de terror.

Las tres suspiran al unísono.

-Peeta Mellark es el líder de la banda "Lucky 13". –comienza Madge.

-La banda más temida y peligrosa de la zona. –continúa Rue.

-Y van a por ti. –finaliza Clove.

Y esto mis queridos amigos, fue el principio de mi mayor problema.

* * *

**Parte 3. "¡Corr****e Kat, corre!"**

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que me llegó aquel mensaje. Mis amigas me insistieron en contratar guardaespaldas, obviamente no les he hecho caso. Si llego a llamar a mis padres por semejante "tontería", lo más probable es que ni siquiera me hagan caso… pocas veces lo hacen.

Creo que aún no me he presentado, nunca ha llegado la ocasión la verdad, pero aquí vamos:

Me llamo Katniss Grace Everdeen, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en mi último curso del instituto. Soy la única hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, y eso me hace ser inmensamente rica. He crecido acostumbrada a estar rodeada de todo tipo de lujos, más bien, estoy acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiero. Mis padres casi nunca pasan demasiado tiempo conmigo, pero siempre se han encargado de llenarme de todo tipo de objetos materiales innecesarios… en un principio fue agradable cuando era pequeña pero a medida que pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que "tener padres" tiene otro significado. Lo supe cuando fue mi primo mayor quién me acompañó al escenario al graduarme con honores en el Instituto… mis padres no pudieron hacer hueco en sus apretadas agendas.

En fin, aparte de ser bastante hermosa y con un cuerpo de infarto, también debo presumir de mi inteligencia. Exacto, soy guapa y lista… ¿quién pediría más verdad? Estudio en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del país, aunque también cabe destacar que es un instituto de chicas. Puede sonar bastante aburrido y formal… pero está bien, más teniendo en cuenta que ahí tengo una reputación inmejorable gracias a mis esfuerzos y dedicación. Pero debido a mi apellido y el gran peso de lo que me espera en el futuro me veo en la obligación de comportarme como debe ser y esconder lo que realmente soy.

-Tierra llamando a Kat… -murmura Rue a mi lado, con sus labios tan cerca de mi oído que salto de mi silla del susto.

Ella comienza a reírse y me doy cuenta que ya ha recogido sus cosas porque su bolso cuelga cómodamente en su hombro.

-¿Te has quedado dormida en clase? –bromea Madge.

-Cuidado, que no te vaya a ver Glimmer… después de todo está decidida en quitarte tu puesto de número 1 y ponerse ella.

Cierto, Glimmer… mi gran rival…

-Sólo estaba… pensativa. –murmuro mientras meto mis cosas en mi bolso.

-Ya, bueno… eso ya lo habíamos notado. –se ríe Clove. –Si estás así por… Peeta. –susurra el nombre en bajo. –No te preocupes, ya han pasado tres días y no ha dado señales de vida… él sabe tu número de teléfono pero no ha vuelto a mandarte un mensaje… además, el video de youtube ya lo hemos denunciado y lo han borrado…

-Lo mejor es que te distraigas… vayamos a ver una peli. –exclama Madge.

-Eso es una buena idea. –sigue Rue. –Hay una nueva de esas dramas románticas… Ahhh… y el chico protagonista está tan bueno… -suspira.

-Id vosotras, yo mejor me voy a casa… tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –murmuro mientras me levanto.

-Kat… esconderte a casa y proponerte no ir nunca más al centro comercial no va a solucionar tus problemas. –dice Rue.

-Cierto, además, hay como un 33,3 por ciento de posibilidades de que justo hoy te topes con él… no sé… no creo que el destino juegue tan mal a tu favor. –continúa Clove.

En fin, ¿qué mas puedo hacer? Yo me negué rotundamente pero me arrastraron, literalmente, al centro comercial para ver la película romántica del año. Solo espero que, por alguna "casualidad" llego a encontrarme con él aquí, mis amigas me den una santa sepultura digna de mí: Katniss Grace Everdeen.

-Vamos a ir a por las palomitas y bebidad… -dice Clove arrastrando a su hermana Madge. –Rue, te quedas en cargo de que esta señorita no escape.

-Sin preocupaciones… acuérdate Kat que yo estoy entrenando karate. –me advierte.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. –río irónica. –Qué graciosa. Por si no te acuerdas mi querida Rue, yo soy cinturón negro… no esperes a probar mi "ultra super mega patada al aire más puñetazo feliz en el estómago"

Las hermanas comienzan a reírse mientras Rue se rasca la cabeza pálida.

Menos mal que la cola para las entradas no es tan largo, pero aún no hay nadie para atender en las taquillas así que poco a poco la gente comienza a amontonarse. Las otras dos chicas siguen también en la cola de las palomitas y bebidas así que Rue y yo comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, llegó a plantearme su juego favorito "Verdad o Atrevimiento", obviamente me negué sabiendo las consecuencias de la última vez que jugaron a ese juego, contando de que YO NO ESTABA JUGANDO.

Faltan 15 minutos para que comience la película que queremos ver y aún seguimos esperando. Nos hemos comido casi todas las palomitas y al igual que nosotras la gente comienza a desesperarse. A consecuencia de eso los empujones no tardan en llegar, y con mi mala suerte, me llevo un empujón bastante fuerte haciéndome caer en el suelo… o casi porque logro agarrarme a una chaqueta de cuero color negro y logro frenar mi caída.

-¿Pero qué cojones…? –suena una voz familiar.

-Yo, perdón… perdón… -murmuro incorporándome enseguida y arreglando mi falda. –Lo sien…

CONGELADA.

Mirad qué suerte la mía. ¿Qué decían mis maravillosas amigas? "Hay como un 33,3 por ciento de posibilidades de que justo hoy te topes con él." ¡Já! Me río en su cara, eso sí él me da la posibilidad de verles la cara una vez más. Está claro que soy la única de todas que conoce muy bien los por cientos… ellas no son muy agraciadas en cuanto a la inteligencia.

Oh señor, si de verdad existes, me salvarás de esta…

-Apártate de mí, perra. –exclama.

En algún recóndito de mi ser una chica más pequeña igualita a mí está gritándole barbaridades a este ser llamado Peeta por hablarle así a una Everdeen, sin embargo, ahora mismo no me puedo permitir hacerle eso… si quiero seguir viviendo.

-Lo… siento. –me trago mi dignidad con tal de salvarme la vida.

Pero hay algo raro… ¿Por qué de repente se gira hacia su amigo, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, sin ni siquiera inmutarse en haberme visto? Será que…

¿No me ha reconocido? Bueno, en aquel momento llevaba mi pelo suelto y ahora llevo mi pelo recogido en un moño. Ahhh… ¡seguiré viva!

Vuelve a darse la vuelta para mirarme de la cabeza a los pies… mierda, me está reconociendo… pero por otra parte no sé qué me pasa que yo también comienzo a observarlo detenidamente. La primera vez que lo vi solo me fijé en su altura… pero ahora…

Rostro arrogante y malditamente perfecto: mandíbula pronunciada y muy masculina, nariz perfectamente recta, labios carnosos, pestañas hiper mega largas y sus ojos… unos ojos azules más fríos que el propio hielo que parecen ser capaz de absorberme con la intensidad que tienen. Es obvio que no me detengo ahí, ya que mi mirada enseguida se traslada en su pelo de un color rubio ceniza es corto pero tiene ese peinado tupé no tan exagerado. Parece tan suave que tengo ganas de tocarlo.

¡WAHHHH! ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?!

Y todos mis pensamientos "no deseados" se desvanecen cuando él abre la boca.

-Deja de mirar, perra… ¿en serio tenías que babear? –suelta.

Acto reflejo mi mano se posa en la comisura de mis labios. ¡No estaba babeando! ¡UGHHH! ¡Y encima me lo he creído!

-¿No me vas a presentar, Peeta? –de repente aparece el que creo que es el amigo.

Tampoco puedo evitar mis hormonas y fijarme en él. Aunque lo primero que distingo es su color de pelo… ¿Azul? Sí… es raro… pero extrañamente le da un toque muy especial a su aspecto. Tampoco se aleja mucho de la belleza, aunque me cueste admitirlo Peeta tiene lo suyo, de su malhumorado amigo pero está claro que aunque me duela decirlo… Peeta es más atractivo.

Si no me equivoco, el amigo me mira y me sonríe. ¿Será que él si me ha reconocido?

-Vamos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –suelta antes de darse la vuelta.

Él siempre tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Pero esto significa…

-¡Espera Peeta! –exclama su amigo. –Nos vemos, preciosa. –me guiña el ojo.

Que estoy a salvo.

¡ESTOY A SALVO!

¡ESTOY VIVA!

¡WAHHHH!

Y a partir de ese momento… mi vida fue mucho más tranquilo.

.

.

.

Era un día de clases normal y corriente. La profesora me pregunta la lección y yo respondo correctamente. Obvio, Alexis me mira con furia a cada respuesta correcta. Que se joda, a ver si al final se da cuenta que jamás, nunca podrá superarme, ni en los estudios ni mucho menos en la belleza.

-No sonrías tanto mi querida Katniss, algún día la gente se dará cuenta de lo que realmente eres. –me dice antes de salir de clase.

En realidad ni siquiera sé cómo empezamos a ser enemigas. Solo recuerdo mi primer día en este instituto… y ella declarándome la guerra desde entonces. Sigo sin comprender su inmenso odio hacia mí. Yo no le he hecho nada, pero tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos ante sus peleas. No sé… realmente ella y yo tenemos una extraña relación… al mismo tiempo que siento una conexión con ella que es difícil de explicar.

-No le hagas caso Kat… -murmura Rue.

-No, si al cabo del tiempo te acabas acostumbrando. –respondo y recojo mis cosas.

Cuando llegamos en el patio delantero del instituto me sorprende la gran cantidad de chicas amontonadas en ella, bueno, es obvio que solo hay chicas porque es un instituto de chicas. En fin, extrañamente todas están amontonadas y alborotadas. Es imposible hacer caso omiso a sus grititos de colegiala y a sus suspiros.

-Cuando hay una grupo de chicas amontonadas… -comienza a decir Clove.

-Significa que hay un bombón a la vista. –siguen las otras dos, Madge y Rue.

No me queda más remedio que suspirar y dejar que me arrastren ante el espectáculo.

Se equivocan. No solo hay UN bombón… sino TRECE bombones en la entrada del insituto. No puedo evitar mi curiosidad y los observo y extrañamente un chico de pelo azul me llama la atención. Y se enciende la bombilla en mi cabecita. ¿Pelo azul? ¿Eso significa…?

-¡QUIÉN ME DIGA DÓNDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR A KATNISS EVERDEEN, OBTENDRÁ UN PREMIO!

Mierda. Esa voz.

-¡¿Qué premio?! –grita una chica cualquiera.

-¡UN BESO! –vuelve a gritar la voz. -¡NO, TRECE BESOS, UNO DE CADA MIEMBRO DE LUCKY 13!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –todas gritan al unísono.

Me doy cuenta que mis amigas me agarran del brazo y poco a poco comenzamos a caminar hacia atrás, alejándonos de la multitud.

-¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! –entonces señala una chica a mi lado.

Mil veces mierda.

Juro por dios que si muero, me aseguraré de molestar con mi espíritu a esta chica. Lo juro.

-Kat… -dice con miedo Madge.

-Te queremos mucho… -sigue Clove.

-Y juramos… -suelta Rue.

-Que te daremos un funeral digna de ti. –terminan al unísono.

Mis amigas idiotas.

-Te encontré.

Y aunque solo sea un susurro, juro que le he oído decirlo.

-¡ME VOY! –grito y salgo corriendo.

-¡CORRE KAT, CORRE! –exclaman mis amigas.

Oh señor, si de verdad existes… me sacarás de esta.

Aunque creo que mi suplica llega demasiado tarde.

-Te pille. –me dice el chico del pelo azul.

-Tráela, Finnick. –aparece el demonio. –Y si intenta escapar… mátala.

Trago.

Espero que mis amigas cumplan con su promesa. Quiero un funeral digno de mí.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo. Por favor, no os olvidéis de darle a follow y/o favorite y dejar un review. GRACIAS.**

**-writemeletters.**


	2. Eres mía

**QUIÉREME SI TE ATREVES**

**…..**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**ERES MÍA"**

**…..**

Huhuhuhu… estoy muerta.

-Ya le has oído… -me dice el chico con el pelo azul. –No me gustaría… matar a una chica tan guapa.

Le respondería pero creo que por primera vez no sé qué decir. Digo, sí, son una de esas bandas callejeras que no hacen más que pelearse con otras bandas… ¿pero llegar a matar a alguien por el simple hecho de una bofetada?

-Sube. –me dice el chico después de agarrarme y arrastrarme hasta fuera donde están el resto de los miembros de la banda.

Entonces aparece Peeta, enciende un cigarrillo en sus labios y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Espero que piense bien lo que quiere hacer.

-Nos vemos en el sitio de siempre… te encargas de ella Finn. –pronuncia y se sube a su moto.

¿Es posible pensar que creo que es la persona más sexy del mundo mundial? ¿Sería una locura pensar que el chico que te quiere matar es alguien sexy y totalmente irresistible? No Katniss, debes odiarlo… no elogiarlo… ugghhh… pero es que con esas gafas de sol, ese cigarrillo en la boca, esa chaqueta de cuero y esa moto… ¿quién no pensaría igual?

-No te preocupes, Jefe. –responde el chico del pelo azul. –Creo que es una chica inteligente que tomará decisiones inteligentes.

-Lo que sea… -murmura el "jefe", se sube a su moto y sale disparado echándome todo el humo en la cara.

Entonces el amigo se gira hacia mí y me tiende un casco.

-Sube, no me hagas repetirlo. –vuelve a decir.

Lo hago sin rechistar, aunque no puedo evitar mirar con perplejo como mis amigas me observan con total tranquilidad. ¿Por qué demonios no hacen nada? Ah, claro, no querrán acabar como yo… al fin y al cabo son chicas listas.

Cuando él arranca su moto, los demás, los otros once chicos de la banda se ponen en marcha dejándonos atrás. Me agarro en la chaqueta del chico para evitar caerme e intento pensar en cosas bonitas… cuando abro los ojos mis amigas ya no están y el edificio del instituto ya queda muy atrás nuestra.

Esto es el fin Katniss.

.

.

.

¿Dónde iremos a parar? ¿Qué sitio será la que han elegido para que sea el escenario del final de la heredera Everdeen? Sólo espero que sea limpio… y todo sea rápido. Maldigo el día en que no le pedí a mis padres guardaespaldas… esto no estaría pasando.

Me doy cuenta que está anocheciendo y que nos estamos alejando bastante de la ciudad. Me estremezco cuando diviso una fábrica abandonada… no, no me digas que ahí será mi final. Me opongo, eso está sucio y mugriento… oh no, ¿será que me pegarán a golpes hasta quedarme sin vida? No, no… borrar pensamiento, borrar pensamiento… y pasamos de largo de la fábrica abandonada. Piuf…

Después de unos metros ahora diviso un matadero. No, ¿ahora qué? Me descuartizarán… y llevarán mis trozos para alimentar a sus mascotas… huhuhuhuhu… no quiero… y pasamos de largo del matadero… Piuf…

Vuelven a pasar varios metros y esta vez nos detenemos. Sorprendentemente es una zona que me suena… digo, he ido aquí una o dos veces por insistencia a mis amigas. Es una zona bastante conocida por sus discotecas. Sin embargo, en donde estamos ahora no es precisamente el tipo de discoteca que frecuentamos… más bien esto parece… bueno, una pocilga por decirlo de un modo más educado.

Nos reciben dos guardas enormes en la puerta y al ver a mi acompañante no tardan en dedicarle una sonrisa. Nos abren la puerta y yo abro la boca.

Luces de neón color de dolor rojo inundan toda la habitación. Música al que no entiendo nada de la letra retumba las paredes de lo altos que están. Fuera parece una pocilga, pero aquí dentro se está algo mejor, no es de primera clase pero es algo. Si no fuera por el olor del humo de los cigarros y el aliento apestoso a alcohol de ciertas personas lo consideraría aceptable.

El chico del pelo azul me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva al bar. Cuando creo que me va a ofrecer una copa no lo hace, solo pide un chupito de un extraño color verde y se lo toma de un trago.

-¿Está aquí? –pregunta al camarero.

-Acaba de subir. –responde.

El chico asiente y me vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca. Me limito en seguir sus pasos ya que ahora mismo confío más en él que en las personas que lo rodean. Eso significa que le sigo a todas partes y tengo que soportar las desagradas escenas de morreo que tiene con diferentes chicas… ¿acaso las otras no se dan cuenta que están compartiendo saliva la una y la otra? Simplemente asqueroso. Le diría algo pero claro, no estoy precisamente en la posición de darle consejitos a quién puede ser mi asesino.

Después de varios minutos y sesiones de morreo subimos a unas escaleras y llama en una puerta negra. No se oye respuesta pero entramos… y ahí está el Jefe, sentado en un sofá de cuero delante de una mesa con muchas botellas de cerveza vacías y colillas de cigarrillo por todas partes. No me extrañaría si sus pulmones ahora son de color negro.

-Os dejo un momento… -el chico del pelo azul me suelta y se acerca a su amigo. –Tómatelo con calma…

Le da una palmada en la espalda y el rubio le responde con un fruncido de ceño.

Se cierra la puerta y nos quedamos solos.

Decido hablar… mis últimas palabras.

-Si me haces algo… juro que no vivirás para contarlo. –le digo con mi mayor valentía.

Él no contesta. Sigue sentado en el sofá como si nada.

-¿No sabes quién soy? –le pregunto. –Mis padres te perseguirán… tendrás el mismo final que yo o incluso peor.

Nada… ni siquiera su expresión cambia.

-No sabes con quién te has metido. –le escupo y suspiro profundamente.

-Tú tampoco… -suelta de repente y casi salgo corriendo.

Su voz, muy masculina, suena tan frío y atemorizante. Sólo han sido dos palabras y mi corazón late a mil…

Entonces se incorpora y se acerca a mí con pasos lentos. Iba a dar pasos atrás para alejarme de él pero mis pies están aún pegados en el suelo. No se mueven… solo… solo tiemblan de impotencia.

Se detiene. A diez centímetros de mi cara pone su cara… huelo su aliento a cerveza mezclado con cigarrillo. Y cuando creo que iba a sacar un cuchillo para clavármelo, en vez de eso, suelta una bomba nuclear desde sus carnosos y labios rojos.

-Sé mi novia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡PEETA! –el grito de un chico tapa mi voz y el chico del pelo azul entra corriendo en la habitación. –Nos atacan.

Justo cuando pronuncia esas palabras él sale disparado hacia un lado debido a un puñetazo… y un hombre gordo, aparece en la puerta.

-Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… ¿interrumpo… algo? –y cuando dice "algo" recorre con su mirada mis piernas. –Vaya, esta vez… va vestida de colegiala… ¡Grrr me gusta! –exclama.

No puedo evitar sentir un miedo diferente. Esta vez uno de verdad. Doy un paso hacia atrás y agarro sin pensar el brazo de Peeta. Él no tarda en quitarlo con brusquedad.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me tocaras? –me gruñe.

Genial. ¿En serio no puede amable por al menos un minuto?

-Sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenido aquí… -le dice con calma pero llena de furia al gordo.

Extrañamente el hombre parece un cerdo. No lo digo por su tamaño… es sólo que cuando termina de hablar produce un sonido muy parecido al cerdo. Si no fuera porque estoy asustado hasta los huesos me echaría a reír.

-Eso lo hace aún más interesante… venía a por una deuda pero… -otra vez me mira y se detiene en sitios donde no debería, me tapo con mis manos. –Podríamos compartir… ya sabes, para reducir tus deudas.

Peeta no responde pero se da la vuelta y me mira. Sigue con el ceño fruncido pero ahora mira mi falda. No es mi culpa de que sea así de corta… creo que he crecido unos centímetros y ahora están un poco más cortas de lo que debería… lo siento, no sabía de que esto iba a pasar.

-Tiene unas piernas… grrr… y encima seguro que es virgen… -sigue el gordo y…

¡BUG! ¡BUG! ¡BUG! Oh. Dios. Mío.

Pega MUY fuerte.

El cerdito… bueno, el gordo cae el suelo desmayado. Pero eso solo ha sido el comienzo porque el resto de su banda comienza a atacar a Peeta. También me doy cuenta que el chico del pelo azul ya está de pie ayudando a su amigo. Pero es imposible, ellos solo son dos… ¡¿dónde demonios están los otros once?! ¡¿No eran los Lucky 13?!

Cuatro chicos golpean a Peeta sin parar, uno lo agarra y los otros tres le propinan golpes en todas partes de su cuerpo. No sé por qué pero cuando veo que un hilo de sangre sale de su boca, inconscientemente agarro una botella y se lo estampo en la cabeza a uno de los que le golpean. Pero no se desmaya, al contrario logro llamar su atención y ahora va a por mí. Decido ponerme en marcha y le realizo mi "ultra super mega patada al aire más puñetazo feliz en el estómago".

Cae de rodillas al suelo pero aún así se levanta. Me asusto. Me empuja contra la pared y agarra una silla. Esta vez… esto es el final… y mi asesino al fin y al cabo no es ese chico sexy de la moto, sino un mono con la cara llena de granos.

Levanta la silla doblada hacia mí y todo sucede demasiado rápido que cuesta creerlo.

Algo se pone delante de mí atrapándome entre la pared y él. Suena un golpe, una silla que se rompe a pedazos… oigo un grito en silencio… y huelo ese olor a cerveza y cigarrillo mezclado.

Y un cuerpo de desploma encima de mí.

.

.

.

-Madge… hola soy yo… -miro la enfermera que pasa a mi lado. Nada. Suspiro.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! –exclaman mis tres amigas en el teléfono.

-Estoy… estoy en el hospital. –respondo. Pasa un médico. Nada. Suspiro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –vuelven a gritar.

-¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –ahora solo habla Madge.

-A mí nada… es sólo que… -entonces veo al médico que me atendió antes. –Chicas voy a colgar, luego os cuento con más detalles.

No espero respuesta por parte de ellas y cuelgo enseguida.

-Doctor… -llamo el médico que se voltea a verme. –Yo… querría preguntar por el estado del paciente en la habitación 163.

-¿Es familiar? –me dice mirando unos papeles.

-Bueno… no exactamente. –me muerdo los labios.

-Lo siento señorita. Sólo puedo darle información a los…

-Soy su… novia. –suspiro.

El médico me mira de la cabeza a los pies lo cual me incomoda. Bueno, ya sé. Una chica tan guapa, elegante y sofisticada como yo no podría ser la novia de ese… chico, en realidad no lo soy pero necesito serlo para saber cómo está. Después de todo… ughh… me ha salvado.

-En ese caso… -me dice el médico que parece dudoso. –Siento comunicarle que está peor de lo que pensábamos…

Se me encoge el pecho.

-El cáncer ha avanzado de una manera que no esperábamos y…

Dios mío.

-Espere… ¿cáncer? –pregunto conmocionada.

Siento cómo me empieza a faltar la respiración. Pero si… se le veía tan bien… sano… ¿cómo es posible que un chico tan joven y fuerte como él padezca de esa horrible enfermedad? Claro, "el cáncer no elige a sus víctimas", frase que leí del folleto que nos dieron en la salida del instituto.

-Yo… gracias doctor. –murmuro ante el médico incrédula.

-Por favor, cuide de él.

Me encuentro asintiendo sin pensar y enseguida miro a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con esa enfermedad se muestre tan fuerte delante de mí, de sus amigos… de sus enemigos? Por qué no se preocupa en cuidar su salud. Seguramente el cáncer ha avanzado de esa manera porque bebe y fuma. No me puedo creer que es capaz de poner su vida en riesgo con tal de mantener su reputación de gángster.

Después de lo ocurrido decido irme a casa. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Sin embargo, mis pies no me responden y caminan hacia su habitación. ¿Quizás para darle el último adiós? No lo sé… sólo siento la necesidad de… de… hacer algo por él.

Cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta puedo oír las carcajadas de sus amigos. Pobres, seguramente aún no saben la condición de su Jefe. Pero yo tengo que hacer algo, al menos darle un abrazo de despedida, así que con todo mi valor abro la puerta dejándolos a todos en silencio y mirándome cuando hago acto de presencia.

Sin pensarlo corro hacia él y le abrazo. Un abrazo tan fuerte que me hasta a mí me asusta.

-¿Qué demonios…? –oigo que murmura.

-¡Acepto! –sollozo. -¡Acepto tu última voluntad!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Acepto ser tu novia! –y me callo. Por favor, yo no acabo de decir eso.

Puedo percibir el viento frío dentro de la habitación. O puede que sea el aire acondicionado, no sé. Pero sus amigos comienzan a murmurar y yo le miro fijamente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –me mira confundido.

-Yo…

Quizás lo haya dicho por pena… supongo. Sí, qué más da, si una chica tan impresionante como yo puede darle su última voluntad…

-No sabía que tuvieras cáncer… acepto tu última voluntad, seré tu novia. Hasta… hasta el día de tu… -y no puedo evitar sollozar. Ridículo, lo sé.

-¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? –me mira como si fuera la más idiota del mundo mundial.

De repente oigo risillas a mí alrededor. Me giro y veo a los doce chicos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, Jefe. Creí que éramos amigos y me tengo que enterar de esta manera… no sabía de que te estuvieras muriendo… -murmura el chico del pelo azul, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Cállate la boca, Finn! –exclama Peeta.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –pregunto confusa.

Peeta gira su mirada hacia mí y me vuelve a clavar sus ojos de hielo. Siento que me puede matar con eso.

-¡¿Acaso me ves como un maldito moribundo?! –exclama de repente y salto del susto. -¡Estúpida atrasada!

-¡No me llames estúpida ni mucho menos atrasada! –le grito de vuelta.

-Ya empezamos… -oigo que murmura el otro, el amigo.

-¡Además, me lo ha dicho tu médico! –exclamo. -¡Me dijo que tenías cáncer!

-¡Pues ya sois dos atrasados! ¡Y estúpidos! –grita.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras estúpida y atrasada!

-¡No me estoy muriendo, atrasada!

-¡Que no…! Espera… ¿en serio no te mueres? –le miro.

-¡NO!

-Entonces… ¿el médico…? –murmuro.

-El médico es un estúpido y atrasado como tú. –suelta.

-¡Te he dicho…! –me contengo. -¡UGGHH! ¡Me voy!

Pero él me impide irme agarrando mi brazo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo y le miro.

-Aceptaste… -murmura. –Aceptaste ser mi novia.

Mierda.

-No… -niego enseguida.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Cojones Katniss! –exclama de repente. -¡SÍ!

Trago saliva y suspiro.

-Está bien. ¡Sí lo hice! Pero creía que estabas muriéndote… y como no es así, no vale. Era una promesa ante una persona moribunda y como tú mismo has dicho que no eres ningún moribundo ni te pareces a uno…

-¿Podrías cerrar tu puñetera boca de una vez? –me interrumpe.

-No me hables así… -le apunto con mi dedo.

-No te puedes echar atrás. –me vuelve a interrumpir. –Lo prometiste.

-Pues ya no. –me doy la vuelta.

-¿Quieres morir? –y vuelve esa voz que tanto me asusta.

Miro a sus amigos que se masajean las manos. Trago. Mierda, mil veces mierda.

-Eres mía, a partir de ahora. –murmura.

-¿Y si no quiero? –le miro desafiante.

-¿Me has visto? –me dice de repente. –Tienes que tomar la responsabilidad.

-¿De qué? –pregunto.

-De esto, estoy aquí… por ti. –y me apunta con su dedo.

Cierto, en un lugar muy lejano él me tapó con su cuerpo para que la silla no me golpeara. Mierda, no me acordaba, ¿de verdad hizo eso?

-Así que a partir de ahora eres mía.

Dale lo que quiere Kat. Estoy seguro de que no está hablando en serio.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.

Y con eso me doy la vuelta… con un "supuesto" novio gángster.

Con sólo pensarlo… me da gracia.

-Y tengo una regla para ti, atrasada. –aquí empezamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Me tengo que ir… -digo cansada.

Se incorpora y acerca su cara a la mía.

-Protesta… o estás muerta.

Mierda.

.

.

.

**¿Qué creéis que pasará con estos dos? Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Espero vuestros REVIEWS, FAVORITES y/o FOLLOWS.**

**Si recibo reviews actualizaré el domingo :)**

**Un saludo.**

**-writemeletters**


	3. Jugando al escondite

**QUIÉREME SI TE ATREVES**

**…..**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**JUGANDO AL ESCONDITE"**

**…..**

¡Estúpido pendejo!

¡Estúpido bastardo!

¡Estúpido monstruo!

¡Estúpido hijo de su madre!

¡Estúpido gángster!

¡Estúpido tío bueno!

¡Estúpido sexys ojos azules!

-Así que… he oído que estás saliendo con un famoso delincuente. Un alumno de Mellark High, también conocida como instituto de gángsters. –aparece Glimmer ante mi mesa en la biblioteca jugueteando con su coleta. –Siempre supe distinguir bien los de tu calaña, Kat. Te encantan los criminales, porque sois iguales. Estáis hecho el uno para el otro.

Y con eso se va meneando su trasero por delante de sus "seguidoras", aunque yo prefiero llamarlas como su "gárgolas". En fin, decido ignorarla y seguir con lo que estoy haciendo.

Glimmer es mi rival en este instituto. Las dos pertenecemos a familias poderosas, sin embargo, en vez de unirnos eso, nos une lo que es la rivalidad entre el puesto uno de todos los estudiantes. Siempre competimos por cualquier cosa: por las notas, deportes, belleza, popularidad, número de seguidores… en fin, por todo. Pero lo que ella no puede aceptar es que no es capaz de derrotarme y posicionarse por encima de mí.

Sinceramente, hay algo que debería aclarar. Mi faceta de gritona, que dice palabrotas, la loca, en fin, la que soy realmente, ese lado de mí aquí no lo conocen. Aquí conocen a una Katniss Grace Everdeen perfecta, dulce, la que no es capaz de matar ni a un mosquito. En este instituto los valores son bastante importantes y teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los que estudian aquí son de familias ricas.

Si supieran, si conociesen la verdadera yo, lo más probable es que mi perfecta reputación caiga por los suelos. Y eso yo no lo puedo permitir.

Mi móvil de repente comienza a sonar. La gente a mi alrededor se da la vuelta y me disculpo con ellos. Miro la pantalla del móvil y me quedo petrificada: Tu muerte.

Pero… ya hace una semana desde que la última vez que nos vimos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde ese día en el hospital. Creí… que ya se había olvidado de mí.

-Ho… Hola. –respondo con miedo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto en contestar?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡¿Me estás engañando?! –responde desde la otra línea. Tengo que apartar el móvil del oído por si me quedo sorda.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

-Uhh… es que…

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! –vuelve a gritar.

-En la biblioteca… no… no puedo hablar… Adioooossss… -y cuelgo.

Vale. Eso ha sido raro. ¿Cómo puedes estar desaparecido una semana y llamarme de repente de esta manera? ¿Qué le estoy engañando? ¿Por qué demonios me pregunta eso?

_Eres su novia, recuerdas._

Me asusto. Alguien me ha hablado. Ah, es mi conciencia.

Pero… ¿entonces va en serio con eso?

Decido recoger mis cosas e ir a casa. Supongo que estaré más a salvo ahí. Él conoce donde estudio y… no, no puedo pensar en que vaya a buscarme… ¿Verdad?

Me acuerdo de que tenía que recoger unos libros en mi taquilla, y cuando ya estoy allí, me topo con dos chicas que están en la misma clase que yo. Me saludan, yo también lo hago.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmura una.

-Lo sé, pero mira qué hipócrita que es… -ahora dice la otra.

No puedo evitar escuchar y cuando les voy a mirar de reojo, me doy cuenta de que me están mirando a mí.

Se han enterado. Se han enterado de que estoy saliendo con Peeta, el líder de Lucky 13, la banda más peligrosa de la zona. Mi reputación, adiós a mi reputación de niña buena. Adiós a todo lo que he conseguido estos años. ¿Y por qué? Porque Katniss Grace Everdeen está saliendo con un delincuente, guapo, pero delincuente.

Maldita seas, Glimmer. Sé que has sido tú.

-¿Os… puedo ayudar en algo? –decido hablarle a las chicas. Que esto acabe de una vez.

-Ohh Kat… -una me agarra la mano como si lo sintiera mucho.

-Glimmer, ¿cómo ha podido decir esas cosas de ti? –dice la otra.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta confundida.

Las dos chicas se miran y asienten.

-Glimmer va diciendo por ahí que estás saliendo con un miembro de los Lucky 13, tú, Katniss Grace Everdeen… la chica más respetada saliendo con un gángster, ni ella misma se lo cree… -cuenta una.

-Ahhh… -murmuro.

-Y ahora mismo, en la salida, un chico que va en moto y con chaqueta de cuero le acaba de traer sus libros. –suelta la otra. –Dice que eres tú la que sale con un gángster cuando en realidad es ella. –exclama ofendida.

-¿Qué? –digo.

-Aha, el chico se acaba de ir… y ahora está ahí fuera super orgullosa diciendo que es su novio. Es una hipócrita.

-Ya… bueno… -murmuro, de repente no me siento muy bien. –Dejadla, no pasa nada. Chicas, yo me voy, todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claro, claro, adelante.

Atravieso los largos pasillos y por primera vez ignoro a todas las personas que me saludan con admiración. Llevo mi mano en mi pecho, ¿por qué tengo este dolor? No sé cómo explicarlo pero es como si poco a poco se estuviera comprimiendo produciéndome un sentimiento que desconozco. Camino lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a la salida. Genial, mi chofer ya me espera. Me abre la puerta y me meto enseguida. Será mejor ir a casa y reflexionar sobre esto que estoy sintiendo… si persiste, supongo que tendré que ir médico.

-¿Todo bien, señorita? –me pregunta mi chofer mientras arranca el coche.

-Sí, Raf… vamos. –asiento.

-Señorita… -vuelve a decir. ¡¿Por qué demonios no comienza a manejar?!

-Sí. –suspiro profundamente intentando calmarme.

-Un chico ha preguntado por usted. –de repente suelta.

-¿Un… chico? –pregunto… con miedo.

-Sí. –asiente.

Enseguida me pongo a mirar a mi alrededor. Ahora mismo estoy a salvo, digo, tengo los cristales tintados y son a prueba a bala así que no puede hacerme nada.

Además… no está. No creo que sea él.

-No le haga caso, Raf. –apunto hacia delante. –Vamos. –mando con autoridad.

-Sí, señorita. Perdón. –y comenzamos a movernos.

Y por un momento… por un segundo… creo que he visto un par de ojos azules en las ventanas de un coche blanco.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente, como era de esperar, la única noticia de la que se habla en toda la institución es sobre el gángster que tiene Glimmer por novio. Aún nadie le ha puesto nombre, aunque todas las que han visto al chico en moto afirman que es uno de los Lucky 13. Eso es lo malo en una instituto repleta de chicas, aquí los chismes nunca acaban… en este caso este chisme me implica a mí indirectamente, es la primera vez, pero eso no lo tienen que saber.

-Glimmer se está haciendo la misteriosa… -murmura la chica sentada delante de mí.

-Sólo quiere llamar la atención… -responde su amiga.

-Aunque todos ya saben quién es el chico…

Pongo mi oreja a funcionar hasta su máximo nivel. Me siento una chismosa. Me siento sucia.

-Es obvio que es el líder, Peeta. –exclama una suspirando. –Está tan bueno…

-Es un chico malo, pero me encanta.

-Si no es Peeta, lo más probable es que Glimmer no lo vaya presumiendo por ahí…

Y con eso apago mi radar. Todo me deja de importar hasta que oigo el maldito nombre de ese pendejo, bastardo… estúpido. Sin embargo, ya no me duele el pecho como ayer, supongo que me habrá tomado por sorpresa. Ahora, ahora me siento furiosa. No sólo he aceptado ser la novia de un estúpido pendejo que se cree un gángster, sino que encima el muy cabrón tenía novia. Y sorpresa, es mi enemiga. ¿Qué ganaba teniéndome como novia? Se le veía tan persistente en el hospital y todo por esto. Para enterarme que tiene novia, y encima es Glimmer.

Qué asco. Que ambos se pudran en el infierno.

-Kat… ¿todo bien? –me pregunta Madge cuando suena el timbre.

-Huh… sí, estaba pensando qué hacer con el trabajo de biología. –murmuro simulando que estoy apuntando algo importante.

-Suponemos que ya has escuchado los… -empieza a murmura Clove.

-Sí. –respondo demasiado deprisa. -¿Y sabéis qué?

-¿Estás bien? Te ves… -me interrumpe Rue.

-Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. –escupo con ironía. –Les deseo tanta felicidad que me gustaría que estén juntos para el resto de sus días… en el infierno.

Mis tres amigas se miran entre sí y yo las ignoro. Sé lo que piensan pero prefiero no pensarlo. Me levanto con la cabeza muy alta y recojo mi _Louis Vuitton_.

-Tengo que fotocopiar algunos documentos del consejo de estudiantes. –les digo. –Os llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

Camino hasta la fotocopiadora de afuera del instituto sin volver a pensar sobre este tema. No sé cómo habrán conseguido colarse en mi vida perfecta y ordenada, pero tal y como entraron, también saldrán rápido, sin ni siquiera me de cuenta.

-Trece… -mierda, deja de pensar, es sólo un número. Ha sido una coincidencia. –Trece copias por favor…

Respira hondo Katniss. Respira. Hondo.

-Ahmmm… señorita… -alguien me toca la espalda y actúo enseguida.

Justo cuando levanto la mano para darle una bofetada me detengo. Estos tipos me suenan.

-Tranquila… -me dice un gordo. Hace un ruido muy gracioso con la nariz como si fuera un… cerdo. Me río en mi interior. –Sólo queremos preguntarte algo.

-Ahh… -murmuro. –Sí, claro.

Juro que le he visto antes… pero ¿dónde?

-¿Conoces a la novia de Peeta Mellark?

Genial. ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué demonios ese maldito nombre tiene que perseguirme?!

-No la conozco. –me doy la vuelta y sigo con mis fotocopias.

_Siempre supe distinguir bien los de tu calaña, Kat. Te encantan los criminales, porque sois iguales. Estáis hecho el uno para el otro._

De repente, la malvada Katniss hace acto de presencia.

-Espera… -detengo al gordo y le miro con una sonrisa de lado. –La conozco.

-Bien, ¿dónde la podemos encontrar?

-En la entrada de Celestine High… si veis a una chica rubia, con gafas y que lleva un bolso de _Chanel_ esa es ella. –digo con una sonrisa.

-Rubia, gafas y bolso de… ¿qué? –idiota.

-Chanel. –digo en un acento francés perfecto.

-Chanel. –me imita. -¿Y… qué es eso?

Tan solo me queda rodar los ojos.

-Mira, tan solo busca a una chica rubia llamada Glimmer. –suspiro. –Esa es la novia de Peeta.

Y con eso el gordo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto.

-¡Buh! –Rue me agarra de la cintura tomándome por sorpresa.

-¡Por dios! –exclamo. -¡¿Pero qué?!

-¿Con quién hablabas? –me pregunta Clove.

-Con nadie… -murmuro y mis amigas arquean la ceja. –Alguien preguntaba por la novia de Peeta, sólo le dije quién era.

-Kat… -murmura Madge. –Tú…

-No, Madge. –le paro alzando un dedo. –No soy la novia de Peeta, es Glimmer. Y punto.

-¿Por qué suenas tan molesta? –pregunta Clove. –Hace días solo rezabas para no verlo y ahora…

-Chicas, estoy cansada, por favor… solo quiero irme a casa. –y me voy dejando atrás a mis amigas.

¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?

.

.

.

-¡KAAAAAAAAAAAATNIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!

Hmmm… mi almohada está tan blandita. Huele… huele a jazmines… como a mí me gusta.

-¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!

Alguien me llama. No, alguien me está gritando. ¡¿PERO QUIÉN SE ATREVE A GRITARME EN MI PROPIA CASA?!

-¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!

UGHHH… ¡¿Pero quién…?!

Alguien está gritando mi nombre… fuera de la casa. Dos golpes en mi puerta no tardan en llegar y permito a la sirvienta que pase. Con lo cómoda que estaba mi cama… con lo cómoda que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? –pregunto a la sirvienta bostezando.

-Ahmm… hay… hay un chico señorita… está gritando su nombre. –balbucea la sirvienta.

Quizás sea porque han estropeado mi preciado tiempo de sueño y actúo de esta manera. Pero normalmente soy buena con mis empleados.

-No… ¿de veras? No lo había oído. –murmuro irónica. Suspiro, esto está mal. –Lo siento… ya… bajo… a ver quién demonios es.

Con todo el pesar del mundo me levanto. Me pongo mis zapatillas y bajo arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de la entrada. Mi sirvienta no se separa de mí y me alegra porque quién sabe puede ser. Aunque no es muy listo que digamos si piensa hacerme algo y estar gritando de esa manera.

Abro la puerta rascándome los ojos. Quito lentamente mi mano. Me vuelvo a aclarar los ojos. Y lentamente de nuevo abro los ojos. No… no es mi imaginación.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –no oculto mi cara de terror. -¡¿CÓMO… CÓMO SABES QUE… VIVO AQUÍ?! –mi voz tiembla aunque no quiera.

-Tú. –me apunta con su dedo y de nuevo esa mirada que puede lanzar miles de cuchillas.

Da un paso hacia delante y juro que mi acto reflejo es cerrar la puerta en su cara. Sin embargo, parece capaz de leerme la mente y actúa más rápido que yo y me agarra de la muñeca para sacarme dentro de la casa. Me arrastra bajando las escaleras de la entrada y juro que por primera vez, he temido por mi vida. Al igual que hicieron mis amigas anteriormente, la sirvienta tampoco hace nada y tan solo me mira. Mi voz tampoco reacciona, no sale ningún sonido en mi garganta, tan sólo tengo los ojos muy abiertos y mucho… mucho miedo

Entonces me suelta y me agarra de los hombros. Acerca su rostro de mí y cierro los ojos.

-Fuiste tú… tú le dijiste a Cerdi… ¿le dijiste a Cerdi que Glimmer es mi novia…? –para mi sorpresa sigo viva y oigo su pregunta, ahora con voz más calmada pero la furia sigue estando ahí. –Dime.

Una bombilla de enciende en mi cabecita y mis engranajes comienzan a funcionar de nuevo. Poco a poco logro calmarme, no creo que me haga nada estando delante de mi casa y a la vista de todo el vecindario que seguramente está despierto por culpa de sus malditos gritos. Detalles aparte, pienso en lo que me ha dicho. ¿Quién es Cerdi? Yo no conozco a ningún Cerdi, además, ¿por qué demonios viene a molestarme encima teniendo como razón a nada más y nada menos que Glimmer? Ugh. Si yo no soporto a esa chica, de hecho, la odio, la odio tanto que hasta…

Mierda. Espera…

-¿Quién… es Cerdi? –pregunto en bajito, con miedo.

Suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

-El que nos atacó… -responde, cansado.

-¿Atacarnos? Pero si… oh… vale.

¡Bingo, bingo! ¡Cerdi! El tío que hace ruidos extraños cuando habla. No puedo evitar reírme dentro, como hace sonidos de un cerdo le han puesto ese apodo. Vaya, qué original. Por eso me sonaba su cara cuando me preguntó… NO.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tú le dijiste a Cerdi que Glimmer es mi novia? –su voz de furia vuelve y trago.

-Noooo… -niego con la cabeza y mintiendo muy mal.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! –exclama y me apunta con su dedo.

-¡CÓMO ME TOQUES UN PELO…!

Exclamo al mismo tiempo que él, pero para cuando me doy cuenta él ya no está gritando y tiene los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la frente con la expresión muy cansada. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de los rasguños en sus nudillos, en un pequeño corte en su labio y en el gran moratón que tiene en el hombro. Sí, se le ve el hombro porque lleva una camiseta de tirantes negro. Trago. Sus músculos…

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado…? –sin pensarlo agarro su barbilla para verle mejor la cara, él aparta mi mano bruscamente.

-Sólo… -habla y suspira, pero no me mira. –Sólo ten cuidado.

Con eso se da la vuelta y da dos pasos. Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí

-Y no te dejes pillar. –con eso se sube en su coche y arranca tan rápido que enseguida desaparece de mi vista.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué quiere decir con que no me deje pillar?

.

.

.

Después del escándalo de anoche me quedé dormida pensando en el posible juego de palabras que me dijo antes de irse. Decidí no darle más vueltas y sólo pensar es que a ver si de una vez por todas me deja en paz. Después de todo, después de lo que ha pasado anoche, supongo que es una mera confesión de que de verdad sí es el novio de Glimmer.

En fin, en lo único que tengo que pensar ahora es como volver a la normalidad y olvidarme de él.

-No os los podéis creer, fue tan… tan… -suspira. –Romántico.

Glimmer está ahí, rodeada por todas sus gárgolas escuchando con atención lo que está contando. Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta escuchando…

-Imaginaos, me secuestraron esos chicos horribles y de mal aliento. Creí que era mi final. –pausa para darle emoción. –Y entonces llegó él, sólo, sin sus amigos, listo para defenderme. –agarra su coleta y comienza a cepillarlo por delante. –Ahhh… los tumbó a todos… obviamente le hirieron un poco pero eso no fue nada comparado con tal de que me vea sana y a salvo.

Por eso parecía tan cansado. Por eso tenía esos rasguños, ese corte en los labios… ese moratón enorme en el hombro. Fue capaz de pasar por todo eso con tal de salvarla a ella. A su novia. A Glimmer. Y encima vino a mi casa a reclamarme por haberla puesto en peligro.

Ese dolor en el pecho comienza a surgir y sin darme cuenta estoy apretando demasiado mi carpeta que ahora la tengo abrazada. Lo peor de todo es que Glimmer se da la vuelta y me ve escuchando lo genial y heroico que fue su novio. El novio que creí que era mi novio.

-Oh, Kat. ¿Estabas escuchando? ¿Escuchaste lo maravilloso que fue mi novio salvándome de sus enemigos? –me dice con los ojos llenas de veneno. -¿Y tú… cuándo piensas tener novio?

Aprieto más mi agarre a mi carpeta por miedo a abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle toda la coleta de un tirón. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme, recuerda que aquí te conocen como la chica incapaz de romper un plato.

-Tener novio tampoco está en mi lista de imprescindibles. Puede que en un futuro esté pero ahora no. Ahora mismo prefiero centrarme en graduarme como la primera de la escuela. –le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Quizás por eso eres incapaz de alcanzarme… bueno, ni siquiera aún sin tener novio eres incapaz de hacerlo, ahora que lo tienes, es probable que hasta pierdas todo en lo que has trabajado.

Con eso me siento con toda mi dignidad y me arreglo la falda.

Después de la clase, Glimmer sale sin ni siquiera esperar a sus gárgolas. Quizás lo que le he dicho le ha hecho quedar mal. Se lo merece. Además, en parte yo tengo razón.

"**Kat, ¿estás fuera? Te esperamos en el jardín vamos al centro comercial… ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAAAASSSS!"**

Un mensaje de Rue. Me río.

"**Ok, voy para allá."**

Respondo. Camino hacia el baño para retocarme un poco, ya que vamos al centro comercial en uniforme al menos tengo que estar arreglada. Pero cuando abro la puerta del baño me choco con Glimmer.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? –arquea la ceja.

-¿En serio, Glimmer? –la reto.

-Mira, apártate de mi camino que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Glimmer. –la llamo sin pensar. –Tú…

Me detengo. No, no hagas la pregunta Katniss.

-¿Qué? –me dice impaciente.

Suspiro.

-¿De verdad eres la novia de Peeta? –pregunto de una vez por todas.

Una sonrisa se expande por su rostro. No, la he dejado ganar. La he dejado, le he servido en bandeja de plata mi humillación.

-¿En serio tienes que preguntármelo? –noto una leve risa en su pregunta.

-Sólo quería aclarar las cosas… -la digo.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y qué con eso? –me mira aplastándome poco a poco. -¿Tienes algún problema que lo sea? ¿Duele, verdad? Estás tan centrada en ti misma que eres incapaz de aceptar que por una vez te he ganado. Y eso te duele.

No la respondo. ¿Qué voy a responder a eso?

-En fin, le mandaré saludos de tu parte a Peeta. –y se va meneando su trasero.

Ya no tengo ganas de salir. Ya no quiero ir de comprar. Sólo quiero encerrarme en mi habitación con una tarrina de helado y ver películas de terror. Quizás encuentre la colección de SAW de mi primo en casa.

Cuando mis amigas me ven, las saludo con una sonrisa triste. Deciden no preguntarme nada, al contrario, cuando las digo que prefiero irme a casa y ver películas de SAW no dudan en querer acompañarme. Por estas cosas las quiero, sin palabras, somos capaces de entender cuando una necesita nuestro apoyo. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento tan mal… sé que no debería sentirme así… y eso me hace sentirme peor.

Cuando llegamos en la entrada del instituto empezamos a oír gritos y suspiros. Mis amigas y yo nos miramos e instintivamente nos agarramos de los brazos.

-Cuando hay un montón de chicas gritando… -empieza a decir Clove.

-Sólo tiene que ser por una cosa…. –sigue Rue.

-Hay un Peeta. –murmura Madge.

-Y cuando hay un Peeta, hay una Glimmer. –termino y ellas me miran. –Tranquilas, vamos.

Caminamos haciéndonos hueco entre todas las chicas y no me equivoqué. Ahí está Peeta, apoyado de espaldas contra un _Lamborghini_ blanco, vestido con su atuendo de siempre: vaqueros oscuros, camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero, con gafas de sol _Rayban_. Está tan… guapo que tengo que reprimir mi suspiro. Está tecleando algo en su móvil… y sorprendentemente no le está haciendo caso a un Glimmer que no para de hablar.

-¿Has venido a por mí, Peeta? –dice Glimmer con una voz demasiado dulce.

Peeta alza la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Mira a Glimmer pero su mirada conecta con la mía. Frunce aún más el ceño.

-Tú. –me señala de nuevo con el dedo. Guarda su teléfono móvil. –Llegas diez minutos tarde, retrasada.

Y aquí volvemos a nuestras andadas.

-¿Yo? –me apunto con el dedo confusa.

-Sí, ¿quién iba a ser si no? –se acerca a mí bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas del instituto. –Sabes que no me gusta esperar.

-Pero… ¿no vienes a por Glimmer? –le digo.

-¿Qué? –exclama confuso, al igual que yo. –Tú eres mi novia, ¿a quién más recogería aparte de ti?

Y con esa simple frase, mi corazón late desbocado. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ugh. Qué asco.

_**Tú eres mi novia, ¿a quién más recogería aparte de ti?**_

-Vamos. –me agarra de la muñeca sorprendiéndome y abre la puerta del copiloto.

Miro a mis amigas y ellas me sonríen de oreja en oreja.

-¡No te preocupes, Kat! ¡Pásalo bien! –exclaman las tres dándole golpecitos con sus codos a Glimmer que está en medio de ellas.

Me meto en el coche y Peeta cierra la puerta. Le observo caminar hasta llegar en la puerta de piloto, se sienta y arranca el coche.

-O sea… yo soy tu novia. –murmuro.

Peeta gira su cabeza hacia mí con el ceño fruncido antes de ponernos en marcha.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No te dije que eras mía, o se te ha olvidado?

Con eso me quedo callada. Escondo mi rubor y por fin nos ponemos en marcha.

Y atrás. Una chica rubia, con gafas y con un bolso de Chanel, se queda sola.

.

.

.

**Hihihihi! ¿Qué créeis? ¿Se lo tenía merecido Glimmer? Además, ¿adónde lleva Peeta a Katniss? TODO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EN MARTES! POR FAA DEJADME UN REVIEW QUE NO CUESTA NADA :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Nos leemos y un saludo.**

**-writemeletters.**


	4. El otro lado de Peeta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica Suzanne Collins y la historia original es Alesana Marie. **

**Solo lo traduzco y adapto por diversión.**

**-writemeletters**

* * *

**QUIÉREME SI TE ATREVES**

**...**

**CAPITULO 4**

"**EL OTRO LADO DE PEETA"**

**...**

Peeta lleva manejando como unos quince minutos. Estaba tan absorta pensando en una cosa sin importancia…

_**Tú eres mi novia, ¿a quién más recogería aparte de ti?**_

Agito la cabeza… fus, fus… fuera de mi mente…

_**¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No te dije que eras mía, o se te ha olvidado?**_

Esto no está bien. No, definitivamente esto no está bien.

-¿Bajas, o qué?

La voz de Peeta me sorprende y cuando me giro a mirarlo él ya ha bajado del coche y está caminando hacia un ascensor. Bajo del coche y corro hacia él, antes de entrar en el ascensor cierra su coche y pulsa un botón dentro del ascensor donde pone ATC.

No me habla. Ni siquiera sé dónde ni por qué estamos aquí. Creo que me he vuelto completamente loca. Mira que subir con él en su coche sin pensarlo. Idiota, mil veces idiota.

Suena un pitido y él introduce un código antes de que se abran las puertas del ascensor. Me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Dónde estamos?

El suelo de madera oscura está completamente limpio. Las paredes, blancas como el algodón, unos ventanales impresionantes con cortinas negras cuelgan desde el techo hasta el suelo. Los muebles, casi todos de color negro se convierten en el complemento perfecto de una sala de estar moderno. ¿Es esta… su casa?

Al estar observando todo a mi alrededor el apartamento más perfecto que jamás haya visto, no me doy cuenta que él ha desaparecido. Me pongo histérica, ¿dónde demonios está? Además, ¿qué pretende trayéndome aquí?

Para cuando estoy a punto de gritar su nombre aparece abriendo una doble puerta corredera. Lleva consigo colgando de una mano una percha con un vestido de tirantes verde oscuro, mientras que en la otra mano lleva un bolso precioso color plateado y unos zapatos de infarto color beige. Se detiene enfrente mío con una expresión indescriptible, y extiende sus dos manos con todas las cosas hacia mí.

-¿Qué… es eso? –arqueo la ceja.

-Un vestido, zapatos y un bolso. –dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y por qué me los das? ¿Qué voy a hacer con eso? –digo, confusa.

Frunce el ceño y creo que hasta gruñe.

-Comértelo, no te digo. –me dice con ironía. –Pues ponértelo, retrasada.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Ya sé que ponérmelo… pero ¿para qué?

Da un paso más y acerca su rostro en la mía, ladea la cabeza y me mira fijamente. Tengo que contener la respiración.

-¿Recuerdas? Protesta, o estás muerta. –vuelve a extender las cosas hacia mí.

-No estoy protestando… -murmuro.

-Ahora lo estás. –arquea la ceja. –Además, ponte presentable. –me mira de la cabeza a los pies.

-Perdona, pero ¿qué estás insinuando?

-Protesta o…

-Ughhh… está bien. –no le dejo terminar su frase y suspiro exhausta. Agarro las cosas que me ofrece.

-¿La habitación? –le digo.

Apunta con su dedo hacia donde ha salido antes y camino lo más erguida posible. Me giro hacia él cuando llego en la puerta y le pillo mirándome. Le dedico una mueca y cierro la puerta.

Observo detenidamente el vestido, los zapatos y el bolso que ahora he dejado sobre la cama. Hmmm… al menos son de buen gusto y es algo que me pondría. Odio admitirlo… pero ughh… me gusta el vestido, el bolso… los zapatos.

Me voy al baño y me cambio de ropa. Me pinto un poco, tampoco mucho, un poco de línea de ojos, un poco de pintalabios y ya. Me suelto mi trenza y dejo caer mis perfectas ondas, me los cepillo un poco con mis dedos y me los mojo un poco. Perfectos. Qué digo, ahora estoy perfecta.

Salgo a la habitación y doblo mi uniforme dejándolo sobre la cama. Me quito mis zapatos negros y me pongo los que me ha dado él. Uhmm… son perfectos también. Al ver que estoy completamente lista decido hacerle esperar. Por eso me pongo a cotillear un poco. Suponiendo que es su habitación, comienzo a abrir cualquier cajón… lo sé, estoy infringiendo su privacidad pero vamos, no creo que le importe, ¿no? Una sonrisa malvada se forma en mis labios y abro otra de las puertas que hay dentro de la habitación. Su vestidor. Me sorprende ver que no está lleno de vaqueros, camisetas y chaquetas de cuero. Tiene algunas camisas de buena calidad y marca, y también zapatos. Será rico, como yo. Dentro me encuentro con un espejo y me miro por última vez.

Oigo que llaman en la puerta.

-¡¿Aún no has acabado?! –sonrío. Está enfadado. Objetivo conseguido.

Cierro la puerta del vestidor y me acerco hacia la puerta de la habitación. Decido jugar un poco más.

-¡Retrasada! –exclama.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondo.

-¿Cuánto tienes que tardar para ponerte presentable? Sé que es difícil pero ¿tanto? –exclama.

Pendejo de mierda.

-¡Voy! –deslizo la puerta y me encuentro con él, con su hombro apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Por un momento, su mirada fría se convierte en algo… ¿más? No sé, no es la misma mirada de siempre pero su expresión vacía sigue siendo la misma. Me recorre con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies y después se pone erguido y se rasca la barbilla como si estuviera pensando qué decir.

-¿Qué tal? –me señalo.

-Supongo que tendré que conformar… -murmura y se da la vuelta.

Siento como el humo sale de mis orejas. ¿Conformarse conmigo, con Katniss Grace Everdeen? ¡JÁ!

Mientras le miro caminar y le sigo detrás, me doy cuenta que él también se ha cambiado. Lleva una camisa de color azul marino de manga larga pero lo tiene arremangada hasta los codos. Le queda perfecto en su cuerpo marcando su… uhmmm… espalda. Su perfecta espalda triangular… ancha en la parte de los hombros y la cintura… ¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡MALA! ¡KATNISS MALA!

Su pantalón sigue siendo el mismo y lleva ahora unos mocasines negros. Está más presentable… pero no dejo de echar de menos su chaqueta de cuero… pero así está… bien… impecable.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes…?

-Ouch. –me choco contra su pecho y me alejo de él enseguida.

-¿… de babear? –finaliza su frase.

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en sus labios y le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña. Esta vez no voy a picar.

Suena un timbre y ambos giramos la cabeza hacia el ascensor. No me había dado cuenta de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, se lo bebe de un trago y lo deja en una mesa. Me mira por última vez y camina hacia el ascensor.

-¿Quién…? –pregunto antes de que pulse el botón del ascensor.

-Vamos a cenar con… -me mira.

-Peeta, hijo.

¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!

.

.

.

-Así que… Katniss, ¿verdad? –me dice la madre de Peeta, bueno, madrastra ya que es la segunda esposa de su padre.

-Oh, por favor, sólo llámeme Kat. –sonrío y corto un trozo de carne de mi plato.

Después de sorprenderme con… bueno, si eso se le puede llamar una sorpresa, Peeta me presentó como su novia a sus padres. No sé qué demonios pretenderá con esto pero cada vez que me pongo a titubear, él encuentra la manera de gruñir por lo bajo o decirme eso de "protesta y blah, blah, blah." Cansada decidí seguirle la corriente, aunque en realidad soy la única quién está hablando con sus padres porque él está hecho una tumba a mi lado ahora que estamos cenando en un restaurante bastante lujoso.

-Katniss… es un nombre muy bonito, no quiero estropearlo llamándote sólo Kat. –me dice amablemente la mujer rubia.

Me río incómoda. Al igual que me incómoda que la gente me llame Katniss, no sé por qué pero no me gusta. De hecho, nadie me llama de esa manera a pesar de ser mi nombre. Prefiero Kat, y punto.

-Bueno, como usted prefiera. –la respondo.

-Vaya, por dios qué educada. –se ríe. –Tutéame por favor.

Peeta está jugando con los guisantes en su plato como si estuviera en otro mundo. Observo a su padre que de vez en cuando le mira de reojo. Tampoco es un gran hablador pero al menos está atento a la conversación.

Ambos parecen buenas personas… pero claro, aún los acabo de conocer.

-Llevamos insistiendo a este señorito que nos presente una novia. –de repente comienza a hablar su padre. –Bueno, contigo aquí, parece que la espera ha valido la pena.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, oigo un bufido a mi lado que rompe completamente el ambiente. ¿Será por esto que me insistido para ser su novia? ¿Para presentarle a alguien a sus padres? La idea… me reprime un poco el pecho.

-Eso es muy halagador… -murmuro.

-Estoy segura que estudiar en Celestine High, te han inculcado unos valores muy importantes. Además, se te ve como una chica increíble y responsable. –sonríe su madrastra.

No puedo evitar sentirme bastante halagada. Ni mis padres me han dicho tales cosas. Que alguien note eso de mí… me sobrecoge el corazón.

-Estoy segura que esas cualidades son las que atraparon a nuestro chico malo. –termina y tengo que reprimir una gran carcajada.

-No se imagina cómo atrapé a este chico malo, señora. –digo llena de ironía pero claro, eso solo lo sabemos Peeta y yo, sus padres solamente se ríen.

Peeta me dedica una mirada fugaz, antes de volver a un nuevo asalto con los guisantes.

-Qué monos. –suspira la señora.

-Bueno, Kat. –otra vez habla su padre. -¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Bebo un poco de zumo y me limpio los labios.

-Uhmm… mis padres son Haymitch y Effie Everdeen, señor. –digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Haymitch y Effie Everdeen? ¿Los dueños de SGH Corporation? –su padre pregunta con sumo interés.

-Sí, señor. –asiento.

La mujer sonríe como si hubieran ganado la lotería, Peeta no me hace caso y el padre… el padre muestra una expresión bastante rara en su cara.

-Hmmm… -murmura el padre y carraspea. –Bueno, los dos sois jóvenes…

Por primera vez durante la cena Peeta alza la cabeza. Su madrastra y yo también miramos con atención al padre de Peeta que se rasca la barbilla como si estuviese pensando las palabras perfectas que decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Peeta se pronuncia por primera vez, con ese tono serio y frío.

-Me refiero a que… -su padre suspira. –Sois jóvenes, y podéis salir con las personas que queráis.

No sé por qué pero eso daña un poco mi autoestima. ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para su hijo?

-¿Qué… dices, cariño? –la señora también se encuentra confusa.

Miro de reojo a Peeta y le encuentro con la mirada fija en su padre. Su mirada es diferente a todas las que me tiene acostumbrada. Esta vez hasta puedo distinguir un ligero toque de odio, y eso me asusta más.

-No tenéis que tomaros la relación tan en serio, salid con otras personas… disfrutad de la vida. –vuelve aclarar el padre.

-Soy un hombre de una sola mujer, no cómo tú. –oigo que Peeta murmura en bajo.

En bajo, pero es suficiente para que el resto de las personas en la mesa lo escuchen. La madrastra baja la cabeza y el padre ahora le mira como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo inapropiado.

-Eso está fuera de lugar y una mala educación… -riñe su padre.

-¡¿FUERA DE LUGAR?! –de repente exclama Peeta levantándose y dando un golpe en la mesa produciendo que todo lo que tiene encima tiemble. Y también consiguiendo llamar la atención de las otras mesas. -¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ FUERA DE LUGAR!

-¡PEETA! –exclama su padre.

-¡INDUCISTE A MI MADRE PARA QUE SE SUICIDARA! –sigue gritando Peeta y me quedo congelada.

-¡DEJA DE HABLARLE ASÍ A TU PADRE! –riñe el señor.

-¡¿Mi padre?! –Peeta suelta con voz rota. –Dejaste de ser mi padre desde que enterré a mi madre.

Y con eso todo queda en silencio.

-Vamos. –me agarra de la muñeca y tira de él para irnos.

-Disculpen. –me despido rápidamente antes de que me arrastre completamente hacia él.

Y después de esa escena en todo lo que puedo pensar mientras estamos dentro de su coche es que… ¿qué más esconde este pendejo gángster con el alma destrozado?

.

.

.

Doce botellas de cerveza vacías y dos personas sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

Esa es nuestra situación ahora.

Peeta me abre otra botella de cerveza y traslada el líquido en el vaso que tengo agarrado. Le miro fijamente mientras deposita una botella vacía más en la mesa. Trece botellas.

-Creí que no conocería a nadie más que tenga la vida más destrozada que yo… -le digo, obviamente con cierto tono en el que demuestra que ya he superado mi nivel de alcohol aceptado por mi organismo, o más bien, por mi cerebro.

Choco mi vaso con la botella de Peeta. Ambos tomamos un trago.

-Pero tú… amigo mío… me ganas. –levanto mis brazos a modo rendición. –Definitivamente tu vida es peor que la mía…

Quizás debería pedirle a Peeta que me lleve a casa. Estoy borracha, y estoy hablando más de la cuenta. Pero al mismo tiempo no me apetece, sentir esta libertad es casi tomar el aire más puro que pueda encontrar en todo el mundo. Es adictivo y cuando ya lo has probado no puedes parar. Al menos hasta que recuperes tu estado de conciencia normal.

Miro a Peeta y no responde. Toma un trago y yo hago lo mismo. Vaya, ya me he acabado la mitad… ¡jijijijiji!

-Si tú lo dices… -murmura, termina su botella y abre la otra.

Catorce botellas.

Me giro hacia él y apoyo mi brazo sobre su hombro. Sé que estamos muy cerca… pero no me importa.

-Te voy a confesar algo…

Alza la cabeza y lo gira hacia mí. Noto mi rubor porque ahora mismo sé que cuando pronuncie algo, él olerá mi aliento a alcohol. Sin embargo… no me importa… ¡jejejejeje!

-No soy perfecta. –cierro los ojos y suspiro.

Oigo una risilla, una pequeña y corta risa que jamás había escuchado. Tomo otro trago.

-¿Ah, no? –me pregunta Peeta.

Cuando le miro veo una sonrisa torcida. Lleva la boquilla de la botella hacia sus labios y toma otro trago. Al ver como su cuello realiza ese movimiento de arriba abajo cuando traga el líquido amargo me quedo embobada y él me da un golpe suave en la frente.

-Sin babear, retrasada. –me dice.

-Cállate. –le mando. –Y no, no soy perfecta… al menos eso piensan mis padres.

Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos. En silencio. Me quedo atravesando el alma destrozado de este gángster a través de sus sexys ojos azules. Trago. Siento que en algún momento será capaz de derretirme con esa mirada… profunda y aun así todavía soy incapaz de darle un… significado.

Peeta es el primero en romper el contacto visual. Me siento decepcionada. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué.

-Sigue. –carraspea.

Me toma un momento recuperarme y asiento.

-No sabes, no sabes lo difícil que es aprobar el examen de "Perfección 101" de mis padres. Haga lo que haga, aunque tenga las mejores notas, aunque sea la mejor en los deportes, aunque sea la más hermosa, aunque sea la más lista… nada es suficiente para ellos. –tomo un largo trago y me termino mi vaso. –Yo… a veces pienso si en realidad hago algo bien para ellos.

Me rasco los ojos. Me pican y no quiero llorar.

-Mi vida… mi vida es un desastre. –termino.

Peeta me mira y bebe de la botella. Frunce el ceño.

-Entonces dejaré de ser una carga más para ti. –de repente dice. –Esto, lo que sea que tengamos… se acabó.

Alzo la cabeza y lo miro sorprendida. Yo también frunzo el ceño y mi corazón palpita de otra manera.

-¿Estás… rompiendo conmigo? –pregunto.

-Tu deber, tu trabajo… ya está hecho. –bebe. –No veo qué razón por qué tengamos que seguir con esto.

No entiendo.

-¿Ya está? –murmuro. –Tú… rompes conmigo… ¿y ya?

Peeta asiente. Ni me he dado cuenta de que ya ha acabado su botella y está abriendo otra.

No sé qué me pasa. Será porque tengo más alcohol que sangre en mi cerebro o porque ahora mismo estoy en un punto en donde cualquier cosa es capaz de tocar esa fibra de sensibilidad… pero se me escapa la pregunta.

-O sea… ¿ni siquiera vas a caer por mi encantos? ¿Ni siquiera empezaré a gustarte?

Peeta no me responde. Su mirada está perdida en algún punto de su sala de estar y yo estoy aquí, borracha y suplicando por un cariño que sé que jamás obtendré.

-Eres demasiado perfecta. –suelta tomándome por sorpresa.

Suspiro exhausta.

-No soy perfecta… -murmuro cansada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Observo, de nuevo, detenidamente a Peeta tomar un largo trago… esta vez demasiado largo que se termina toda la cerveza. Suspira y cierra los ojos. De nuevo fija su mirada en algún punto que no sé. Ni siquiera me mira.

Y entonces lo suelta.

-Para mí sí eres perfecta.

Le miro. O más bien le observo. Observo su rostro. Observo su rostro ligeramente tapado con los mechones rubios de su pelo. Observo sus facciones, su mandíbula pronunciada, sus labios carnosos… y me detengo ahí. Me detengo en esos labios carnosos y subo la mirada. Me está mirando. No es una mirada que te va a lanzar miles de cuchillas, no es una mirada fría… no es una mirada seria.

Trago. ¿Soy yo o nos estamos acercando? ¿Soy yo o cada vez siento más su aliento?

Para cuando me doy cuenta. Todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

Todo está tan blandito. Hmmm… qué cómodo.

Pero espera. Enseguida abro los ojos y me quedo petrificada… ¡¿PERO DÓNDE COJONES ESTOY?!

Oh. Dios. Mío.

No me digas que… anoche me emborraché… estaba más cerca de lo que debería a Peeta y… no, por favor dime que no ha pasado nada. Por favor… que no haya pasado nada.

Con miedo levanto el edredón blanco y blando de mi cuerpo y miro por debajo de ella. Dejo liberar un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando veo que estoy completamente vestida, estoy igual de vestida a cómo estaba anoche cuando estábamos… bueno, cuando estábamos bebiendo.

Me levanto enseguida y busco el uniforme que dejé aquí antes de irnos al restaurante con sus padres. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado. Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia… además…

Cierto… él cortó conmigo anoche… aunque en realidad tengo como lagunas mentales. Sé que quizás me pasé de confiada con él, sé que dije cosas sobre mi vida… pero extrañamente no creo haber hecho nada raro. Sólo recuerdo que él cortó conmigo. Sólo recuerdo que sea lo que sea la relación que nos unía, eso ya no existe.

¿No es eso lo que quería? ¿Acaso no quería que él saliera de mi vida tan rápido como sea posible? Bueno, sí… pero no sé por qué en ese momento sentí una punzada de decepción.

Encuentro mi uniforme tendida en un pequeño sofá y me cambio dentro del baño. Me recojo mis ondas en un moño y como la otra vez, dejo todo lo que me ha dado anoche – el vestido, el bolso y los zapatos – perfectamente ordenado encima de la cama.

Cuando deslizo la puerta de la habitación, aún está casi todo oscuro. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que aún es demasiado pronto. Iba buscarle para despedirme, de una vez y por todas, pero mi tripa hace un ruido tan extraño y aterrador que me sorprende.

-Ughh… qué hambre… -murmuro para mí misma.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia comienzo a oler huevos, beicon… Hmmm… qué hambre.

El olor me hipnotiza y mis pies comienzan a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Me detengo cuando ahí, en la cocina, justo detrás de la isla y con solo una pequeña luz de la campana de la cocina veo a un chico. Veo a un chico sin camiseta. Su espalda, ancha y marcando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus músculos, me hipnotizan. Es como si tuviera un imán que mis ojos son incapaces de despegarse de él. Voy bajando la mirada y bueno… trago, la cinta de sus calzoncillos de color negro se asoman en su pijama de color gris franela. Vuelvo a tragar. Entonces me río, una pequeña risa suficiente para que él note mi presencia y se dé la vuelta asustado con un sartén en la mano.

Cuando me ve y yo le veo a él me río aún más. No una risa simple, sino una carcajada que inunda toda su casa. Deja el sartén rápidamente y se tapa por delante con la ayuda de sus manos. Me río aún más… tanto que me duele la tripa.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, RETRASADA?! –exclama quitándose el delantal y tirándolo quién sabe dónde.

-Llevas… llevas… -me descojono. -¡Llevas un delantal de fresas! ¡Wuajajajajajajaja!

Me vuelve a dedicar una de esas miradas asesinas pero yo sigo riéndome. Hasta que… hasta que mi mirada comienza a bajar hacia su cuello… hacia su clavícula perfectamente marcada… hacia sus… trago… pectorales… y hacia su… o sus… trago… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… ocho pequeños cuadrados en el abdomen.

TRAGO EN SECO.

OH. DIOS. MÍO.

PERO. QUÉ. HOMBRE.

Me doy cuenta que ya no estoy riéndome. Al contrario, ahora mismo estoy con la cara seria, totalmente roja y sin apartar mi mirada de sus… amiguitos.

Cuando alzo la cabeza él está escondiendo una sonrisa y mientras tanto se pone una camiseta de tirantes blanco. Joo… solo me queda hacer un puchero… quería seguir disfrutando de las vistas… ¡por dios Kat! ¡Deja de tener esa mente sucia! Borrar, borrar, borrar.

Se vuelve a dar la vuelta a hacer algo en el sartén. Espera… ¿cocina? ¿El líder de una banda peligrosa… cocina… y lo hace con un delantal de fresas? ¡Jijijiji! ¿Pero qué más escondes, Peeta?

Entonces el ambiente, si lo hay, se rompe cuando mis tripas se vuelven a quejar.

Me sonrojo… pero él no se da la vuelta.

-Yo… Peeta… -murmuro llamándole.

-¿Qué? –responde secamente.

-Tengo hambre. –murmuro.

-Pues vete a tu casa.

Mi mandíbula se desencaja… vaya, parece que sólo es amable cuando bebe. Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente si fue amable anoche.

-Pero… podrías… -digo pero me interrumpe.

Se da la vuelta con un plato llena de comida: huevos revueltos, beicon, un pan tostado… Y en la otra mano lleva otro plato llena de macedonia de fruta.

-Sólo tengo esto… que es para mí. –me dice y se sienta en un taburete y deja los platos encima de la isla.

-Podrías darme la fruta… no me importa. –me encojo de hombros y sin esperar una respuesta suya también me siento y agarro el plato de fruta. –Graaa…

Su mano se estampa en toda mi cara. Bueno, no me da una bofetada, simplemente extiende su mano tapándome toda la cara y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡OYE! –me quejo.

-Te estás pasando. –me dice. –Anoche te acabaste toda mi cerveza… y te he dejado dormir en cama. No te pienso dar MI DESAYUNO.

Le fulmino con la mirada. No me puedo creer que también sea un egoísta. Entonces me levanto y camino hacia la estufa donde están todos los sartenes. Abro la boca, pero si… ¡aquí hay un montón de comida!

-¡A COMEEEERRR! –agarro un plato y me sirvo.

Cuando me siento le enseño todos mis dientes mientras sonrío. Me sorprende cuando no me detiene sino que sólo se queda mirándome, otra vez, con la mirada vacía.

-¿Me das zumo? –le digo dándole mi vaso.

Él agarra el jarrón y me echa.

-Qué ricooooo… -creo que hasta me salen brillos en los ojos.

Y así nos quedamos, en un silencio cómodo mientras ambos nos terminamos nuestros platos.

Decido empezar a hablar… después de todo se me va hacer tarde para ir a clase.

-Ahhmmm… Oye… Peeta… -le llamo y él me mira.

Me quedo en silencio. En realidad tampoco sé qué decirle… él ya no es mi novio, lo sé… ¿pero cómo se supone te despides de uno? Y más aún siendo él el que ha cortado contigo.

-No me digas que ya te has enamorado de mí… -de repente suelta y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa.

Él suspira y bebe todo el zumo de su vaso.

-Por eso odio a las chicas… les demuestras un poco de atención, les regalas cosas y enseguida caen rendida a tus pies.

Espera, espera… ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

-¿Qué? No me respondes porque es la verdad. –y sigue.

-Eres un imbécil. –le escupo y me levanto indignada.

Él frunce el ceño.

-Por si estabas demasiada borracha anoche, te recuerdo que hemos cortado. –me dice.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente. –le digo enfadada.

-Bien, es mejor dejar las cosas claras. –asiente. –Ya te puedes ir.

Y apunta la puerta.

No sé por qué pero tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando así de repente? Creí que… creí que estábamos llevándonos mejor. Pero qué idiota creer que este pendejo puede cambiar. No… definitivamente no.

Sin darme cuenta agarro mi vaso de zumo y se lo echo en toda la cara. Él exclama un insulto por la sorpresa pero yo sólo quiero salir de aquí… no quiero… no quiero llorar delante de él. No sé pero me siento impotente… no sé por qué me duelen sus palabras.

-Eres un hijo de puta. –le escupo en toda la cara y me doy la vuelta para irme.

Agarro mi bolso que estaba en el sofá y salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor. Ni siquiera sé por qué corro… si él ni se ha indignado en perseguirme para disculparse. Me meto dentro del ascensor y se cierran sus puertas. Lloro, dejo fluir en lágrimas toda mi impotencia…

Me duele… esto me duele demasiado… pero lo que más me duele es que…

Estabas tan cerca Peeta… estabas tan cerca… y lo tuviste que joder todo.

.

.

.

**Bueno… espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque tenga un final un tanto tristón. Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews… no sabéis qué feliz me hace ver que hay personas que les gusta esta historia…en serio GRACIAS.**

**Espero seguir recibiendo vuestros maravillosos reviews, follows y/o favorites!**

**Guest:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia… me parece genial que lo veas refrescante :) Gracias otra vez!

**THGOO:** GRACIAS! Espero que la historia no te defraude, a ti ni a ningún lector. Apenas ha empezado… te prometo que queda bastante de la historia… habrá muchas sorpresas :) Gracias por el entusiasmo… y por el apoyo. Un saludo!

**Gpe77:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste :) El POV de Peeta llegará más adelante… con eso te pido paciencia xD Gracias de nuevo y una saludo!

**Tephy**: Gracias por leer y el review… un saludo!

**Os veo en el próximo capítulo que será el jueves o el viernes :) De momento, podéis disfrutar de la introducción de otra nueva historia que tengo titulado "Proyecto EX". Espero que la leáis también!**

**Nos leemos y un saludo! # **

**-writemeletters**


	5. Somos amigos, ¿no?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica Suzanne Collins y la historia original es de Alesana Marie.**

**Solo lo traduzco y adapto por diversión.**

**-writemeletters**

* * *

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

…

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**SOMOS AMIGOS, ¿NO?"**

…

"**Kat, acabamos de salir de clase… vamos para tu casa. Un beso" - Madge**

-¿Necesita algo más, señorita? –me pregunta una de mis sirvientas mientras deposita mi comida en la cama.

-En cuanto lleguen mis amigas, que suban por favor. –la encargo y sale de mi habitación.

Mira qué suerte tuve ayer. Nada más salir de ese lugar horrible en el que jamás volveré a pisar empezó a llover. Iba a ir a casa a cambiarme y después ir a clase pero no me sentía bien. No sólo por lo que pasó, bueno "eso que pasó que prefiero no mencionar ni recordar", sino porque de repente cogí un resfriado, y hoy esta mañana desperté con fiebre así que avisé a las chicas que tampoco iría a clase. La cosa es que no pararon de preguntar sobre lo que pasó después de que me subí en ese coche blanco (por favor nótese de que intento no mencionar su nombre) y sé que tarde o temprano tienen que saberlo así no me quedará más remedio que revivir todo lo que pasó ayer…

Nada más terminar de comer ya puedo oír las voces de mi amigas acercándose a mi habitación. Rue y Clove se abalanzan hacia mí en mi cama para abrazarme mientras que Madge cruza los brazos en su pecho y me mira de manera inquisitiva. De todas mis amigas ella siempre ha sido la más… ¿madura? Sí, supongo, a pesar de los juegos y rollos que se traen ellas tres. Clove y Rue son más niñas en la forma de actuar por eso ella y yo siempre nos tenemos que mantener para vigilarlas.

-Tienes la cara muy pálida, Kat. –me dice Clove preocupada. -¿Ya te ha visto un médico?

-Sí, vino esta mañana. –sonrío. –No os preocupéis… sólo me mojé un poco ayer… ya sabéis como soy con esas cosas.

-¿Te mojaste? –pregunta Rue. –Espera… ¿no estabas con Peeta? ¿Por qué te mojaste?

Madge se sienta al final de la cama y las otras dos a su lado. Todas mirándome con curiosidad.

-Cuenta. –suspira Madge.

Y se los cuento. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Bueno, quizás la parte de que estábamos bebiendo lo he resumido un poco bastante porque en realidad todo se reduce en la parte de "ruptura". Una ruptura que, según Rue, no va a existir nunca porque técnicamente… yo nunca he sido su novia. Al menos eso dice ella.

-Vaya cabrón de mierda. –murmura Clove. –Puede ser el tío más buenorro en toda la faz de la tierra… pero también puede ser el más cabrón.

Nosotras nos reímos. Aunque Madge me mira… y creo que nota que esta vez mi sonrisa no me llega en los ojos.

-¿Y tú? –Madge se dirige a mí. -¿Estás bien?

Mis otras dos amigas dejan de reírse y también me miran.

-Claro. –intento decir con la voz más recta posible. –Por favor, ser "novios" era una palabra demasiada grande para describir la relación que teníamos…

Mis amigas se miran entre sí mientas río nerviosa.

-¿Y… qué relación teníais? –me pregunta de repente Rue.

Me quedo callada. ¿Qué relación tenía con Peeta? Sinceramente no lo sé… pero una cosa era segura… novios no éramos. A pesar de que ahora estoy pasando por un momento sentimental donde mi "novio" ha "roto" conmigo.

-No… lo sé. –respondo con toda seguridad y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. –Es sólo que… me siento muy rara… puede que sea así porque es la primera vez que tengo un novio… no lo sé…

-Dios mío… -murmura Madge. –Peeta… te gusta Peeta.

Alzo la cabeza ante mis amigas aunque no sé qué pensar. ¿Me gusta Peeta? Ahora mismo no tengo ninguna respuesta ante eso. Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Quizás me he acostumbrado a siempre tener instrucciones a cómo debo actuar… y esta vez no tengo. No tengo ni instrucciones ni experiencia en la que basarme a cómo debería actuar en estas situaciones. Gustar de alguien es algo… grande… me incomoda pensar que me pueda gustar un chico como él.

-¿Kat? –pregunta Clove.

-No… no creo… digo… habría ocurrido demasiado rápido. –balbuceo negando con la cabeza.

Miro a mis amigas y me sonríen.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que sentir cuando te gusta alguien. –me dice Rue.

Y así fue, como por primera vez en nuestra amistad de más de seis años… mis tres amigas me han enseñado algo nuevo.

.

.

.

Decidí que encerrarme en mi casa no resolvería nada de mis problemas. Además, nunca antes había faltado tanto a clase… y prefiero pensar que fue porque me puse enferma y no por aquella otra cosa. Obviamente cuando aparecí en clase, ahí estaba Glimmer dispuesta a interrogarme…

-Hola Kat, ¿qué tal tu novio? –me pregunta muy sonriente.

De alguna manera suena como si en realidad supiera algo de lo que pasó… Extraño. Decido ignorarla y seguir mi camino pero…

-Ahh… es verdad, que Peeta rompió contigo.

Me doy la vuelta y la encaro. ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

-¿Qué dirían tus padres si supieran que su única hija, futura heredera de su imperio está… o qué digo, ESTABA saliendo con un EX-CONVICTO?

Paro de respira… espera… ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir? Glimmer se da cuenta de que no sé nada de la bomba que acaba de soltar, una sonrisa se expande por su rostro. Lo ha hecho aposta, claro.

-Uppss… ¿no sabías nada? Perdón… -se ríe. –Deberías conocer antes los chicos con los que sales, sabes?

Me siento como una estúpida aquí callada, sin sabes qué responder. ¿Cómo que un ex-convicto? Sé que Peeta puede ser la persona más problemática que jamás haya conocido pero ir a la cárcel… eso ya es demasiado. ¿Será por una pelea? ¿Habrá… matado a alguien? Mierda.

-Ya está… he conseguido estropearte el día. No te olvides de la reunión de esta tarde… -me dice Glimmer de repente antes de dejarme en paz, por fin. –Ya que lo tuvimos que posponer porque la querida presidenta del consejo no podía venir.

Decido no darle más vueltas sobre el asunto de Peeta. Después de todo ya no soy nadie para opinar sobre las cosas que haga o deje de hacer. Ya no hay nada que nos relacione… absolutamente nada.

Miro a Glimmer y en vez de pensar que es una persona horrible, a veces pienso que tenemos mucho en común… y entonces de repente me despierto de mi pesadilla. Nahhh… es broma… es en serio… es como si la conociera…

Aunque eso sería imposible. Digo, me acordaría. En fin, ahora que pienso sobre la reunión de esta tarde… era para hablar sobre el baile de Primavera, mierda, aún no he pensado nada sobre eso. He estado tan ocupada pensando en cosas innecesarias que se me pasó por completo. ¿Y ahora qué demonios presento al consejo de estudiantes? Todos los años desde que ingresé en este instituto todos los temas de los bailes siempre han corrido por mi cuenta… digo, porque tengo ideas super geniales… mierda, mierda… ¿ahora qué hago?

-Señorita Everdeen… podría explicarme lo que intentaba decir Tolstói con esta frase… -de repente la profesora me habla y me quedo petrificada.

.

.

.

-Bueno, primero que todo quiero disculparme por haber pospuesto esta reunión. Sé que andamos un poco apurados con el tiempo pero… bueno, de verdad, lo siento. –me disculpo con todos. –Ahmmm… ahora… hablemos del baile… ¿habéis pensado algo?

Entonces todos me miran con el ceño fruncido. En realidad es la primera vez que pregunto eso… normalmente repartiría folletos con mi idea y todos votarían que sí. Bueno, este año… no es así.

-Ahmm… es que pensé que este año podríamos cambiar un poco, digo, siempre propongo yo las ideas y nunca me he molestado en preguntaros las vuestras… -me río nerviosa.

Eres una hipócrita Kat… se te ocurre preguntarles ahora su idea porque tú no tienes. ¡Já!

Todos me miran y asienten.

-Nunca hemos dado nuestra opinión porque tus ideas siempre son mejores que las nuestras… -me dice una. Pelota.

-Eso es verdad… -murmura otra chica.

-Pues este año quiero escuchar vuestras ideas… vamos adelante. –les animo.

Silencio. ¿En serio? Ahora solo falta que suene un grillo y…

Kri, Kri… Kri, Kri…

Miro a Glimmer con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama alzando su teléfono, culpable del maldito sonido. –No me digas que no ha sido gracioso… pegaba con el momento…

Reprimo mi risa.

-Vamos chicos… ¿dónde está vuestra creatividad? –les animo.

-Está bien, ya que nadie va a proponer nada y porque en realidad a nuestra presidenta se le olvidó todo esto del baile… -me mira y le frunzo el ceño. –Yo propongo un baile de máscaras…

Todos miramos a Glimmer.

-¿No suena un poco… cliché? –dice una.

-¿Entonces tienes otra idea? –le responde Glimmer. -¿No, verdad? Pues callada te ves más bonita.

-Ehh… Glimmer… ya basta. –le freno. No quiero peleas en el Consejo. –A mí… me parece buena idea… aunque tengo que darle la razón sobre el cliché…

-¿Y qué propones? Sabía que no me ibas a dejar… -la interrumpo.

-No he rechazado tu propuesta, Glimmer. –la digo. –Sólo digo que podemos plantearlo de otra manera… un baile de máscaras pero con otro toque…

Glimmer se cruza de brazos y asiente.

-Te escucho.

Al final de la reunión y por primera vez hemos organizado un baile con ideas de todo el consejo. No sabía lo bien que se siente formar una idea super genial con otras personas. Es como si todo el peso se ha repartido en todos nosotros y no sólo yo he acabado de cargar con todo. No sabía lo bien que se siente uno trabajando en equipo.

Como sabía que iba a salir tarde decidí mandar a mi chófer a casa y que sólo lo llamaría en cuanto salga de la reunión. Al final todos ya se han ido y mi chófer aún no está aquí para recogerme. Podría ir caminando a casa… pero eso no es mi estilo la verdad.

Entonces un coche blanco se detiene enfrente de mí y se me para el corazón.

Siento como un pañuelo tapa mi nariz y veo la imagen borrosa de alguien saliendo ese coche.

.

.

.

¡ME HAN SECUESTRADO! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ME HAN SECUESTRADO!

Eso es lo que supuestamente tendría que gritar… pero como me han puesto un pañuelo en mi boca el único sonido logro emitir en un alto y largo…

-¡HMMMMPPPPHHHH! ¡HMMMMPPPPMMMM! –exclamo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en una bodega… sí, al menos eso es lo que parece. Está lleno de barriles de metal, quién sabe qué es lo que llevan dentro, palos de metal… en fin, casi todas las cosas son de metal. Dentro de la bodega tampoco hay muchas bombillas, está oscuro a pesar de que sé muy bien que aún es de día… Una cosa es clara, la discoteca donde me llevaron los Lucky 13 la última vez es mucho mejor que esto.

Espera… ¿será que él tiene algo que ver en esto?

-¡Tú! –de repente una voz familiar… y un sonido, retumba en toda la bodega haciendo eco. -¡Eres la que me ha engañado!

Poco a poco el dueño de la voz se acerca y le reconozco. Obvio que le reconozco… es Cerdi. Me quita el pañuelo de la boca.

-¡Eres la que señaló la supuesta novia de Peeta! ¡Esa no era su novia! ¡Oink!–exclama Cerdi muy enfadado, sin embargo el sonido que hace al final de su frase siempre me distrae.

Mierda, no me acordaba de que señalé a Glimmer.

-¿Yo? Pero… si ni siquiera te conozco… -miento.

-Y encima me mientes… -me reprende.

-Pero es la verdad… además, ni siquiera te conozco… -digo nerviosa.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! –de repente grita. –Además… ahora mismo viene tu novia.

Le miro y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

-Yo… no tengo novio. –eso es la verdad.

-Claro que sí, porque eres la novia de Peeta.

-ERA la novia de Peeta… así que pierdes tu tiempo… él… me odia.

Cerdi de repente comienza a reír y justo entonces algo golpea su cabeza… Cerdi se inclina hacia delante por el golpe y comienza a rascarse la cabeza.

-¡¿PERO QUIÉN…?!

-Cerdi… me estás empezando a cansar…

Mi corazón se para ante esa voz. Alzo la cabeza y ahí está. Su característico pelo rubio le delata. Me sorprendo cuando nuestras miradas conectan por un segundo. Esta vez soy yo la que aparta su mirada. Poco después comienzo a oír más pasos así que decido mirar de reojo, entonces veo el chico del pelo azul y tras de él comienzan a aparecer los demás miembros de Lucky 13. Mierda… ¿han venido… por mí?

-Lo sabía… sabía que vendrías a por tu novia… -comienza a decir Cerdi.

-Él no es mi novio ya te lo he dicho. –no sé por qué pero murmuro eso mirándole directamente en los ojos.

-Está aquí… ese detalle no me importa. –me dice.

Entonces me asusto cuando Cerdi me envuelve entre sus brazos. Comienzo a patalear pero entonces descubro que me ha desatado para ponerme de pie y rodearme el cuello con su brazo. Ewww… huele mal.

Veo como Peeta mira directamente a Cerdi con esa mirada que lanza miles de cuchillas. Lo más probable es que se sienta culpable porque después de todo esto me está pasando por su culpa. Bueno, al menos se ha dignado en venir a por mí…

-Suéltala Cerdi. –autoriza Peeta con la voz dura. Intenta no mirarme. Tampoco es que quiera que me mire.

-Ven a por ella. –reta a Peeta.

-Lo lamentarás… te daré otra oportunidad para que te lo pienses… -responde Peeta con una sonrisa de lado.

Yo sin embargo decido no esperar. Con todas mis fuerzas piso el pie de Cerdi y después de muerdo el brazo. ¡EEEEEWWWWW! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡TENDRÉ QUE LAVARME LOS DIENTES MILES DE VECES PARA QUITARME ESTE SABOR EN LA BOCA! Bueno… quitando esos detalles volvamos a centrarnos Kat… Cerdi me suelta quejándose por el dolor y actúo enseguida. Agarro el brazo que mordí lo giro hasta llevarlo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y le doy un codazo fuerte en sus costillas. Cuando logro que se arrodille al suelo, le pego una patada en toda la mandíbula con mi rodilla y piso sus… bueno… pelotas si las tiene causándole un grito tan alto que alimenta mi orgullo. Un hombre menos.

Para cuando alzo la cabeza victoriosa contra Cerdi todos sus demás compañeros ya están también en el suelo. Veo al chico de pelo azul pegándole patadas a uno… y a Peeta… le veo mirándome a mí mientras le pega un último puñetazo a otro chico.

El chico del pelo azul se acerca a mí mientras enciende un cigarro en su boca.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta mientras mira a Cerdi tumbado en el suelo. -¿De dónde demonios has aprendido a hacer eso?

Miro al chico y me arreglo la falda.

-Soy cinturón negro en karate. –presumo.

-Hmmm… chica dura. –se ríe

Entonces aparece Peeta de la nada y me asusto. Su expresión no muestra precisamente que esté contento. Me echo para atrás e intento olvidar lo que haya pasado entre nosotros. Ahora no es un buen momento para rencores… después de todo, ha venido a salvarme aunque ya no tiene ninguna responsabilidad sobre mí.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS DEJADO ATRAPAR?! –y aquí está de vuelta para estropear el momento con sus gritos.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. No me puedo creer que haya estado a punto de darle las gracias a este pendejo… ¡exacto! ¡No me puedo creer que me haya olvidado de que sea un GÁNGSTER PENDEJO DE MIERDA!

-¡SIENTO NO SABER QUE JUSTO HOY ME IBAN A ASUSTAR! ¡EN SERIO! ¡PERDÓNEME USTED! –exclamo enfada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE DEJARAS ATRAPAR! ¡JÁ! ¡SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE ERAS RETRASADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA CON ESO ME PODRÍAS HACER CASO! –grita de vuelta.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN MOLESTO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA PEDÍ TU AYUDA!

-¡ENCIMA QUE TE HE SALVADO!

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO PEDÍ TU AYUDA!

-¡POR DIOS! ¡BESAROS YA! –de repente el grito del chico del pelo azul nos detiene a ambos.

Lentamente los dos giramos la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Más quisiera él… -murmuro. –Jamás besaría a un estúpido como él… y más sabiendo que es un ex-convicto.

Todos se quedan callados. La expresión de Peeta de repente torna oscuro, al mismo tiempo que un aura de color negro le comienza a rodear. Pero cuando creía que me iba a responder con alguna otra rudeza no lo hace, se queda callado como sus demás compañeros. De repente me siento mal, ¿me habré pasado con él?

-Mierda… -murmura el chico del pelo azul. –Vamos, te llevo a casa.

El amigo me agarra de la muñeca y me arrastra fuera de la bodega. Peeta no hace nada para detenerle… poco a poco… otro lado de Peeta desaparece ante mis ojos.

El chico del pelo azul me lleva hasta casa en su moto. Él tampoco pronuncia una palabra desde que nos fuimos de la bodega. ¿Será que me sacó de ahí por miedo a que Peeta me haga algo? No me doy cuenta que ya nos hemos detenido en mi casa. Me asusto. ¿Por qué demonios de repente toda la gente conoce donde vivo?

-Gracias. –murmuro y me bajo de la moto para salir corriendo hacia dentro. Quién sabe que pueda hacerme este chico.

-Peeta no es un mal chico. –de repente me dice.

Me detengo y pienso muy bien mis actos antes de darme la vuelta para encararle.

-Pues eso no es lo que ha demostrado que digamos…. –respondo.

El chico se rasca la cabeza y espero que encienda un cigarro.

-Fumar es malo para la salud. –le advierto.

Él me mira y se ríe. Sorprendentemente tira el cigarro que acaba de encender y lo pisa.

-¿Sabes por qué actúa así contigo? –me pregunta.

-No sé… no soy adivina….

-Es porque le gustas….

Y eso realmente me toma por sorpresa. Dejo soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Pues… no es así exactamente cómo se trata a la chica que le gusta uno… -murmuro nerviosa. Intento fingir que lo que me acaba de confesar no me ha afectado.

-Sabes muy bien que Peeta no es un tipo convencional… es alguien… diferente.

-Pero ningún chico en su sano juicio trataría mal a la chica que le gusta.

-Sí, eso es cierto. –asiente. –Es sólo que… Kat, no eres cualquier chica.

Me sorprendo. Sabe mi nombre. Le escucho.

-No eres la típica chica que corre tras él, le respondes… no le haces caso… eres básicamente lo contrario al prototipo que considera chica. –explica.

-O sea… le gusto porque… básicamente no soy una de sus _groupies…_ -murmuro algo confusa.

-Algo así… lo que seas… le sacas completamente de lo que está acostumbrado. –sigue. –Le intimidas… por eso actúa así contigo. Porque es la primera vez que le gusta una chica… y no sabe qué hacer… para llamar tu atención.

Me quedo callada. ¿Será todo verdad lo que me está diciendo? Después de todo es su mejor amigo, al menos uno de los 12… él más que nadie conoce a Peeta. Ya no sé qué más responderle.

-Y ahora… sabe que conoces su secreto más oscuro será difícil que le veas estos días… le has avergonzado delante de la chica que le gusta… -y me echa aún más culpa de la que estoy acumulando en mi corazón.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –le pregunto.

-No sé. –se encoge de hombros y responde sinceramente. –Nunca se me han dado bien esas cosas…

-Genial… gracias. –le digo con ironía.

-Podrías… ser la primera es tragarte tu orgullo. Después de todo, hoy te ha salvado y le has echado en cara de que es un ex-convicto.

Me encanta como me intenta apoyar este chico. En serio. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Está bien… ya veré qué hago. –me doy la vuelta.

Creo que nuestra "conversación" ya ha acabado. También oigo cómo arranca su motor. ME doy la vuelta porque desde que le conocí, siempre le he conocido como el mejor amigo de Peeta con el pelo azul.

-Espera… -le llamo.

Él gira su cabeza y me mira.

-¿Cómo… te llamas? –le pregunto.

-¿En serio no lo sabes…? –me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Finnick. –me dice antes de acelerar y desaparecer.

Veo cómo se aleja y poco a poco su imagen se va haciendo más pequeña.

Gracias… mejor amigo de Peeta con el pelo azul… Finnick.

.

.

.

Gracias a los consejos de Finnick, por fin puedo ponerle nombre, no he parado de dar vueltas en la cama anoche. Hoy tampoco me he podido concentrar en mis clases y esto debería empezar a preocuparme. Si sigo de esta manera le daré más oportunidad a Glimmer de alcanzarme y eso no es ni siquiera negociable. Pero tampoco puedo dejar las cosas así… puede que Peeta se haya pasado conmigo el otro día pero yo tampoco he hecho bien las cosas con él ayer. Me rebajé a su nivel, y lo peor de todo es que creo que he caído aún más bajo. Maldigo el día en que Glimmer me ha contado ese chisme… lo que yo me pregunto es cómo sabe tantas cosas sobre Peeta… ¿será una acosadora? Es probable.

Como bien ha dicho Finnick, la única manera de resolver las cosas y por fin volver mi vida a la normalidad es arreglando las cosas con Peeta. Y si la única manera es tragarme mi orgullo para pedirle disculpas lo haré. Además… por otra parte, quiero oír de sus propios labios lo que me confesó Finnick anoche. Aunque también hay probabilidades de que haya jugado conmigo… pero quiero darle el beneficio de la duda.

Por fin suena el timbre y mis amigas no tardan en aparecer a mi lado para preguntarme si ya he pensado cómo disculparme ante el gran líder Peeta.

Les conté todo lo que pasó ayer y todo lo relacionado con mi conversación con el mejor amigo. Y sorprendentemente se pusieron de acuerdo con Finnick, en la parte de que me tengo que disculpar porque me he pasado… y también en la parte de que yo le gusto a Peeta… y él a mí también. Prefiero omitir ese último dato.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? –me pregunta Madge muy ansiosa.

-No sé… aún. –respondo.

-Deberías hacer las cosas lo antes posible… -insiste Clove.

-Hay muchas lagartijas por ahí… -murmura Rue mirando a Gimmer.

-Con eso no me ayudáis… quizás… vaya… en su instituto. –y las tres sonríen de oreja en oreja.

-¿Te podemos acompañar? –pregunta Clove.

-Es verdad, ahí hay muchos guapos… -suspira Rue.

-Pues claro lista, es un instituto solo de chicos. –Madge le da una colleja.

-Creo, que es mejor que vaya sola. –las digo.

-Egoísta… -Rue me saca la lengua.

Pensé en ir mañana ya que va a ser viernes… pero Clove tiene razón, las cosas hay que hacerlas de manera rápida. Y a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias… así que nada más salir obligué a mi chófer a desviar su camino para ir a Mellark High. Obvio que mi empleado me ha mirado con cara de desconcierto, después de todo esta es la primera vez que voy ahí… y no es precisamente un lugar agradable porque es famoso por estar lleno de alumnos rebeldes… gángsters como lo es Peeta.

Cuando llegamos vi que aún no había salido nadie… aparcamos justo enfrente y esperamos. Hasta que oigo el timbre.

Como era de esperar, Peeta no es uno de esos que salen tarde. Es obvio que es de los que se levantan antes de que el profesor lo autorice, eso sí estaba en clase.

Me sorprendo cuando le veo. Se ve… diferente con su uniforme. Lleva una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, una corbata gris con rayas negras, un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones negros. Su pelo, ahora su pelo está ligeramente peinado hacia un lado, sin embargo sigue llevando ese toque desordenado. Parece… distinto.

Cuando pasa al lado de mi coche, mando al chófer que toque la bocina. Él se detiene y yo bajo las ventanillas de mi coche. Su rostro… no me lo esperaba para nada. Sus ojos, están entre la confusión y la sorpresa… pero su cara aparte de eso, no muestra ni una expresión más.

No esperaba que saltase de alegría ni nada por el estilo… es sólo que… creí que reaccionaría de otra manera.

-Hola. –le saludo.

Creo que se lo pienso dos veces pero después de observarme por unos segundos, quizás para asegurarse de si en realidad me dirijo hacia él, por fin da los pasos y le tengo frente a frente. Apoya su brazo en el techo y mira desde abajo. Trago… pose sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dice duramente.

Suspiro profundamente y me trago mi orgullo.

-Sube. Invito yo. –le digo.

Al principio se sorprende pero después frunce el ceño.

-¿Y por qué debería un EX-CONVICTO aceptar la invitación de una princesa como tú?

Mierda… Finnick tenía razón… le dañé el orgullo con eso del ex-convicto.

-Porque estoy segura… que tienes muchas ganas de echarme en cara de lo equivocada que estoy de ti. –sonrío.

Le dedico una sonrisa dulce, amable y sincera. Una sonrisa alzando la bandera blanca… una sonrisa que espera otra sonrisa.

Y entonces lo hace… una sonrisa de lado se forma con sus labios y mi corazón no puede evitar esconder la emoción al ver eso. Por primera vez, sin estar bajo ningún efecto del alcohol, Peeta me está sonriendo. Una sonrisa pequeña, de lado, pero tan brillante que es capaz de cegarme los ojos. Cursi… lo sé… dejadme serlo al menos en este párrafo.

Sin tardar camina hacia el otro lado y abre la puerta del coche. Nada más entrar ya puedo oler su aroma, un aroma que sin saberlo eché mucha en falta. Se sienta a mi lado y se revuelve el pelo nervioso.

-Más te vale que adónde vamos… haya helado. –me dice de repente. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-Si el helado va a hacer que me perdones…. –comienzo a decir y él gira su mirada hacia mí. –Te compraré una heladería entera.

Y por segunda vez… me dedica una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Al final me he decidido llevarle a un parque. Tampoco es que esto fuera un cita en donde me tengo que currar la idea de dónde ir… además, en todo casi si las "citas" llegasen a ocurrir, supongo que Peeta se encargará de eso. No… deja de pensar en esas cosas… borrar, borrar.

Quizás una de las razones de por qué he elegido un parque es porque así hay mucha gente. Además, tampoco parece molestarle la idea… no es que tenga miedo de quedarme a solas con él… es sólo por el bien de mi mente.

-Vamos a comprarte tu helado. –inconscientemente agarro su muñeca y corremos hasta una tienda pequeña.

El señor que nos atiende nos mira muy sonriente cuando llegamos. Me doy cuenta que aún le tengo agarrado de la muñeca así que le suelto enseguida. No te ruborices… no te ruborices…

-Hola, nos podría dar un helado de chocolate y… -miro a Peeta y me sorprendo cuando ya me estaba mirando antes… él aparta la mirada rápidamente. -¿Qué sabor quieres Peeta?

-¿Huh? –finge como si no estuviese atento a lo que le he dicho. -¿Sabor? Hmmm… fresa.

Entonces se me viene en mente esa mañana, cuando él estaba de espaldas sin camiseta y… ¡llevaba un delantal de fresas! ¡Wuajajajajajajaja!

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y apartar mi mirada de él. Reprimo mi carcajada.

El señor no tarda en darnos nuestros helados y con eso nos damos la vuelta. De reojo observo a Peeta, cómo quita el plástico de su helado y lo hace con sumo cuidado. Cuando ve el helado color rosita le brillan los ojos y comienza a saborearlo… parece un niño pequeño.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta de repente.

-Ahmmm… bueno, caminamos, hablamos… y comemos nuestros helados. –yo también comienzo a saborear mi helado.

-Esto es muy embarazoso… y gay… -murmura fijándose en la gente que nos observa… o más bien en las chicas que le brillan los ojos cuando le ven. Zorras.

-Por cierto Peeta, ¿te gusta mucho la fresa no? –reprimo mi risa.

Peeta se gira hacia mí en shock. Como si hubiese descubierto otro de sus secretos más oscuros. Esta vez me río alto y claro.

-¡NO! ¡LO ODIO! –exclama. Y da un lametón a su helado. Me río aún más… se está poniendo completamente rojo.

-Estás mintiendo… -me río.

-No… no lo estoy. –niega con la cabeza.

-Vale… -murmuro y me río.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –exclama. -¿Por qué te mentiría?

-No sé… tú sabrás… -me encojo de hombros. –A mí no me gusta la fresa…

-¿Y eso? –pregunta interesado.

-No sé… sólo sé que no me gusta… -doy un lametón a mi helado chocolate rico, rico.

-Eres rara entonces… -suelta.

Me giro hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-Mira quién fue a hablar… amante de las fresas… -y me descojono de la risa.

Y entonces siento algo frío y pegajoso en la nariz. Cuando abro los ojos veo el helado de fresa en mi cara y una gran sonrisa por parte de Peeta. Por favor… que no ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho…

-¡Mira cómo te gusta la fresa! ¡Hasta lo utilizas como crema! –y con eso tira su helado y sale corriendo.

-¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin darme cuenta ya estamos los dos como dos niños pequeños correteando por el parque. Maldigo que sus piernas sean tan largas y se me hace imposible seguirle el ritmo. No sé por cuánto tiempo habremos estado corriendo pero al final le pierdo de vista… ¿dónde se habrá metido ese chico? Me siento en un banco al lado de una fuente para limpiarme… pero entonces me toma por sorpresa cuando alguien me ofrece un pañuelo. Lo tomo y le sonrío… se me ocurre algo.

-Creo… que me torcido el tobillo… -le digo acariciando esa parte.

No sé por qué pero su reacción no es lo que me esperaba, su rostro de repente torna preocupado y enseguida se arrodilla para comprobar mi tobillo. Finjo un poco que me duele y él me ayuda a incorporarme hasta que…

-¡TOMA! –exclamo mientras le empujo hacia la fuente.

Su expresión es indescriptible, la cara de horror por haber sido tirado en una fuente de agua es simplemente lo mejor del día. La gente alrededor nos mira riéndose de lo que acabo de hacer… mientras que él cuando se recupera se levanta poco a poco y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Me los vas a pagar… -murmura con tono de terror.

-¡ESO SI ME ALCANZAS! –grito y salgo corriendo.

Cuando vuelvo él sigue en el banco sentado. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en perseguirme. Justo cuando llego se está quitando su chaleco del uniforme completamente mojado para tenderlo al sol. Me quedo babeando cuando… agita la cabeza y cientos de gotas sales disparado de su pelo.

-Esto no hace gracia. –murmura tomándome por sorpresa. Sabe que estaba ahí mirándole.

-Pues… sí que lo tiene, tanto que la gente tampoco se puede aguantar en reír. –le digo. –Ten.

Compré otro helado para cada uno. El suyo es de fresa obviamente y lo acepta con mucho gusto.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, observando a los demás que juegan en el parque. Cuando él carraspea me pongo erguida… ahora soy yo la que no sabe qué más hacer…

-Katniss… -su voz, esta vez una voz diferente suena. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente me llame por mi nombre completo, sin embargo, ahora no se lo puedo decir… no quiero estropear el momento.

Cuando me doy la vuelta él sigue con su look mojado y trago en seco. Dios mío qué hombre… tengo que suspirar varias veces para volver a la realidad.

-¿Huh? –respondo.

-Así que… somos amigos, ¿no? –dice de repente.

Y es como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua fría. MUY FRÍA.

Intento sonreír.

-Oh. –suelto. Sorprendida.

-¿Sí? –pregunta y me mira.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –y me sale un risa nerviosa.

Esto es… raro, raro, raro.

.

.

.

**Vale, lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero creo que es un capitulillo largo así que no en enfadéis, ¿si? Bueno… ya son… amigos. ¡Jajajajaja! Y creo que Katniss tenía otra idea en mente pero bueno… al menos ya son algo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Y también espero vuestro reviews que no cuestan nada y solo os tomará un minuto. También vuestros follows y/o favorites! Y GRACIAS todos los que estáis apoyando esta historia.**

**Hoy empiezo la universidad así que ya estaré más ocupada… voy a ver si puedo tener un capitulo preparado para el fin de semana.**

**Un beso muy grande a todos.**

**-writemeletters**

**PD: Perdonad si hay faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
